You Wanna Be The Badass? You Gotta Take Out The Badass
by LeReno169
Summary: Due to a rough past, Santana Lopez has built up her fiery image to keep people away and, being McKinley's resident badass, is someone certainly not to be messed with. Can a sexy, blonde, badass transfer student give her a run for her money? Can never write a decent summary...
1. Crappy

**Hey guys! So I know I should be working on the next chapter for Blood for Blood right now but I've been thinking about this fic for months now (Seriously, ask CrimsonJoy) and I suddenly just thought "Why not just do the first chapter now and see what people think?"**

**So this is not just a Badass!Brittany or just a Badass!Santana fic, but a Badass!Brittana ;D As it's the second fic I've written, it's the first I've written in present day so let me know what you think!**

**Be warned though, there's a fair amount of bad language in this chapter, okay?**

**Please leave a review :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sound of Jeremy McKinnon from A Day To Remember telling me not to blink because they won't even miss me at all, blasting through my speakers woke me up from my crappy sleep. Sigh. Lovely way to wake up.

I cracked open one eye slowly, adjusting to the light of the room and rolled over to look at my alarm clock, blearily rubbing my closed eye with a fist.

_8:45am_

Huh, late for school already. Fair enough.

Rolling again onto my back I stared at the ceiling of my shitty bedroom in my shitty apartment. I say bedroom, I mean room which contains my shitty mattress, as well as my shitty kitchen, my shitty sofa and my shitty television. Shit.

Monday, bloody Monday. Sometimes I wondered why I actually bothered to go to school. But then I would think about that dude that lived under the bridge downtown and swear down that I would never let that happen to me, no matter what. My dingy little apartment may not be much better, but for eighteen years old, parentless and still in High School, I'd say that was a pretty damn good start.

Sighing, I roughly flung my sheets away from my body and slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, groaning as my joints protested after hours of stillness. From there I climbed onto my hands and knees and eventually up to my feet. Stepping down the four inches from my mattress to the ground, I walked past my alarm, letting it continue playing _I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of?_ as I made my way to my shitty kettle. I fucking hated instant coffee. Sadly, sometimes these things couldn't be helped. I leaned my forehead against the shitty cupboard above the counter as I filled the kettle and left it to boil, shifting only to make the regular depressing and fruitless trip to the shitty fridge.

Upon initial inspection, the fridge appeared to be almost completely bare, aside from half a lime, a singular and suspicious egg and a few crumbs which could have been the remnants of a depressing sandwich from some days prior. I couldn't help the little whine escape from the back of my throat when I had to squat down to get a better angle of observation into the naked metal box.

_It's too early for this shit…_

On the top shelf, hiding away from sight was what I was looking for. The milk carton. I grinned in triumph as I reached in and plucked it from its morose home, shaking it gently by my ear to estimate how much was left.

_Yes!_

There was enough for one more coffee! I breathed a sigh of relief as I practically skipped back over to the counter where my mug was already prepared. I unscrewed the cap with a soft smile, finally as close to happy as I would get the entire morning.

Until tragedy struck.

I didn't need to put my nose to the carton to be able to smell the pungent sourness.

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

But then, of course it could, couldn't it? Because it was. I twisted my wrist to read the label and sure enough, the expiration date was over a week ago.

_O, how I am Fortune's fool…_

Ironically, this was right about the moment when my alarm stopped and my stereo just decided to play the rest of my music. My iPod was my one luxury in this shitty life. Well, my iPod and my baby.

"_The bass! The rock! The mic! The treble! I like my coffee black just like my metal!"_

Apparently the universe was now giving me signs through the form of electronic rock…

I hung my head as I realised that though I did indeed like metal, I would just have to make do with my coffee being black. I was not looking forward to drinking strong coffee without anything to eat first but I would deal with the consequences later.

After throwing my empty mug in my dingy sink, I started hunting through clothes strewn all over the floor around my mattress for something to wear. Eventually I settled on a dire pair of ripped, faded blue jeans, a black tank top and leather bomber jacket, completing my attire with black combat boots, untied with the laces tucked in and my red neckerchief tied loosely under my chin.

After finally turning off my stereo with the words "_Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?_" echoing in my head, I walked out my front door, grabbing my keys and aviators on the way.

After locking up behind me I swiftly threw my keys up in the air and caught them by the clunkiest one, clicking the familiar button and heard that sexy calling.

"Baby, I totally missed you!" I breathed as I pulled open the door and jumped into the driver's seat. Gently stroking her steering wheel with one hand as the other ignited her engine, I stared around at her dashboard in wonder as if it were the first time we'd met. It'd only been a few hours since we'd last been together, but a minute away from my baby is too long.

The familiar growl of her engine procured a moan from my throat as I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes for a bit, just letting that sound sink in. After ten seconds or so and sparking up a cigarette, I turned and plugged my iPod into the stereo, giving it a little shake to shuffle the songs again.

Framing Hanley's cover of "Lollipop" came leaking through the speakers and I put my baby in gear, shifting my aviators from the top of my head to the bridge of my nose. Cranking my window, I started the mundane drive to school, already dreading the day ahead.

It wasn't that school actually pissed me off, I was actually pretty good at school. I was getting straight Bs and none of it actually seemed difficult. If I actually did homework then I'd have probably been getting As, funnily enough.

No, it wasn't school I hated. It was people.

See, as much as I hated my apartment, at least I could just relax there and not have to bother with deterring people. But there? There were hundreds of students and lots of faculty members. That's a lot of people to deter anywhere.

People pissed me off. I was not a people person. Too many people wanted to form relationships, whether they were petty friendships, rivalries, parental figures or whatever. No. I wouldn't let them get close to trying. I didn't need friends, I didn't need parents. I didn't really care about enemies, I just really couldn't be assed dealing with the pathetic attempts to piss me off.

Snarling a little at my thoughts, I found myself in the school car park. I parked my baby and got out, making sure to lock her shiny black doors as I stalked away. According to my shitty old brick of a phone, it was 9:26. Looked like I was headed to English…

Stuffing my hands deep into my pockets and keeping my head low, I trudged to my locker to get my books. Opening the small door, I noticed in the reflection of the small mirror on the inside that I was still wearing my makeup from the party last night and I had an insane case of bed head.

_Huh…_

I wiped just under my eyes a little and combed my fingers through my hair and smirked. Even when I looked a mess, I looked smokin' hot.

I grabbed my things and slammed the locker shut, spun on my heel and made my way to class. The hallways were empty so I didn't need to put on a show but I couldn't help it, as soon as I set foot in that place, I became a whole other person. I didn't walk, I practically strutted. I lifted my chin up high and swung my arms slightly by my sides.

_Guess I got my swagger back._

I didn't knock or peek through the window, I just shoved the door open, causing it to swing back fast with the force and thunk into the wall. All conversation stopped and all eyes turned to me.

"Miss Lopez, you're late. Again." Mrs Irvine scowled at me.

"Sorry, Jean. Had a bit of coffee trouble." I shrugged.

"Well, why don't you go find your seat before you halt anymore lesson time?"

"Sure thing, Dear."

Mrs Irvine bristled at the pet name and hesitated before continuing her speech on how A View From The Bridge wasn't just a play about an incestuous Italian uncle in Brooklyn.

I made my way to the back of the room where my usual seat was, smirking at the teens around me as they stared. I stopped short, however, when I saw that my seat had been taken.

Taken by possibly the sexiest damn woman alive.

_Fuck me..!_

She had long wavy hair that flowed down past her shoulders, the colour of pale gold. Her leather-clad legs were crossed and propped up on the chair next to her (the one I always used for the same purpose) and her head was leaning on her fist as she stared disinterestedly out of the window. Her white, low cut V-neck tee clung to her beautifully and obviously toned body. She was absentmindedly twirling her pen around her long, slender fingers like a drum stick which led my eyes to the very obvious tattoo on her right forearm.

"Santana, are you quite ready to take a seat?" Mrs Irvine snapped, breaking me from my reverie.

In reply, I simply looked at her over my shoulder and sent her my best bitch smirk. She looked about ready to hit something.

_Jeez, have patience, woman…_

I walked over to the seat with the girl's legs on top and yanked it out from underneath her. Her eyes snapped to me in an immediate glare and for the first time in a long time, I was surprised. Nobody ever looked at me like that, ever. If they did, they wouldn't be looking at anything for a good while. I raised an eyebrow at her, amused by her cockiness. I would hate to say such sappy shit, but Christ, I've never seen more beautiful eyes. Their slight feline shape and clear cyan made them very unique. I see a lot of people (sadly) everyday and never have I ever bothered to remember any of their features. But I had a feeling these eyes will be engrained into my memory for the foreseeable future.

I threw myself down into the chair and straight away slumped back into it, kicking my legs out and interlocking my hands behind my head.

I could still feel the girl glaring at me and my lips quirked up into yet another smirk.

"See something you like, Blondie?" I winked at her.

She scoffed. "Trust me, honey. If I had, I would already have it by now."

My eyebrow raised again. "Oh? A Little cocky, no?"

"It's not cocky if it's true."

I thought about it and eventually nodded.

_Interesting…_

"So, you're the Santana Lopez that I've heard so much about." She stated, feigning awe.

"The one and only, babe." I cocked my head a little in agreement.

"Well, then that's a shame." She sighed.

I waved my hand for her to continue when she paused for me to reply.

"I mean, it's just gonna be plain mean of me to knock someone so hot off of their pedestal."

I shot forward in my seat and turned to face her. "What in the fuck are you talking about, Blondie?"

"Well," She began innocently. "You're the biggest badass at McKinley, so I've heard. Correct?"

I nodded with an evil grin.

"Yeah, see, that ain't gonna fly now that I'm here. I just transferred from Black River High, where _I _was known as the biggest badass. I don't plan on losing that title just because my grimy parents got a divorce and made me move schools. Sorry, honey."

I could only stare. Who did this sexy woman think she was?!

I quickly composed myself and slowly leaned over to whisper in her ear, seeing her eyes narrow as I got closer.

"Honey… This town ain't big enough for both of us. And this is _my _town."

* * *

_So what did you reckon? Shall I continue this story or just focus on Blood for Blood?_


	2. Happy?

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the great response to the story so far! Made me want to write you a new chapter ;D **_  
_

**I forgot to say in the last A/N; I do not own Glee, the characters, the vehicles, or the songs in this story. Nothing but the storyline. Unfortunately...**

**Also, the songs mentioned in the last chapter were:**

**A Day To Remember - "I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of?"**

**Mindless Self Indulgence - "Shut Me Up"**

**Eminem - "The Real Slim Shady"**

**And of course,**

**Framing Hanley's cover of Lil' Wayne's "Lollipop" (Which I, personally think is much better) :)**

**Please leave a review, tell me what you think!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_That bitch!_

I scowled all the way to the restroom, storming through the corridor with rage.

_Fucking cheap shot!_

People, students and staff alike, scrambled to get out of my way, terrified of my evident warpath.

_Fucking immature, stupid, bitch!_

I kicked the door open and shouted for everyone to get the fuck out before stamping up to the sinks and looking into the mirror.

_Argh! Really? Just, really?! A _Senior_ in High School and still she finds it amusing to draw on someone's face when they're asleep. With a God damned Sharpie!_

I filled the basin up with warm, soapy water and began to scrub harshly at my cheek, grunting with each scrape. The words "I spend my free time farting in the faces of small children." slowly grew fainter and fainter but my cheek grew redder and redder.

I screwed up my face as I started wiping harder, desperate to clean it off as soon as possible. No one makes a fool out of Santana Lopez. Not even sexy blondes in leather pants.

Finally there was nothing but redness on my face and I breathed a short lived sigh of relief. I was outrageously pissed. And not in the fun sense, either.

Fully anticipating an all-out fight, I tied my hair up and secured my bandana around my head with my game face on. If only I'd stolen the Sharpie, I could have done a bit of war paint…

Just as I was turning to leave the bathroom, I noticed something on my neck that wasn't there this morning. I leaned forward into the mirror to get a closer look and found another word written just beneath my tattoo behind my ear.

Below the red kiss that was permanently etched into my neck was the word "Slut".

_Oh hell, no._

Nobody called me a slut. Not to my face and certainly not _on _my skin!

Admittedly, I did kinda, sorta, maybe sleep around. I know I said I hated people, but I've got needs.

But that's beside the point.

My upper lip curled as I breathed out harshly, staring at the mirror, eyes wide and crazy.

_Bitch is gonna know who's boss around here._

I'd wash that off later, it wasn't like it was entirely visible unless you were deliberately looking for it.

I wrenched the door open and continued my storming through the hallways. Until I realised I had no idea where the blonde would be.

"_You_!" I roughly pointed my finger in a small brunette's face. "Where the hell is the new girl?"

The girl was absolutely shaking in fear. I never spoke to anybody in this hell hole unless there was Hell to pay.

"U-uh! Do you mean Brittany, Brittany Pierce, by any chance? The tall, blonde transfer student?"

"How many other fucking new kids are there?" I growled sarcastically.

"U-uhm r-right! I-I think she was last seen out on the bleachers!"

I took my finger out of her personal space but narrowed my eyes a little, staring her down.

"Cheers, Hobbit."

I found my target right where I was informed she would be, sitting on the bleachers and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, you! Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shouted up to her as I made my way up the steps to her row.

She looked up to give me a lazy smile when I stood in front of her. She didn't say anything, just smiled.

"Well?" I prompted impatiently.

"You look really beautiful with your hair up, by the way. Even with the red cheek." She hummed nonchalantly.

That totally had me sidetracked. "Huh?"

"Your hair, it was down earlier. I think I prefer it up." She thought about it, nodded to herself and looked back out over the field. "You can take a seat if you want."

"Why should I need your permission?"

"Oh, you don't. I was just hoping you'd take the bait." She winked at me smoothly.

I raised a brow at her and contemplated my options. Sit down and threaten her darkly or just start a fist fight?

I decided that I do have morals, when it came to beautiful girls, so I could just sit and threaten for now.

"Smoke?" She offered, cutting me off before I could even start my rant. She held out a packet of cigarettes as I still stretched out on my chair.

"Sure," I took the cigarette between my lips and before I could reach for my lighter, she had hers in front of me. She huddled close and cupped her hand over the flame to protect it from the breeze.

_This is so not working out how I'd planned…_

"This place is a shithole."

"Tell me about it. I've lived here my entire life." I sighed. I was starting to feel strangely comfortable. Maybe this was what it was like to… relate to someone?

"That must suck." She snorted.

"You have no idea."

A silence fell upon us but it wasn't awkward, strangely.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Brittany blowing large bubbles of smoke and sucking them back in before they could lose shape and disperse.

_Smoking tricks, eh? Game on._

I lifted my cigarette back to my mouth and inhaled deeply. I parted my lips in an 'O' and breathed out short bursts of smoke, large rings floating away from me, tearing apart on the light wind.

Brittany must have noticed because she changed from blowing Ghosties to again cupping her hands in front of her face, but this time she gently exhaled smoke into them. When she pulled away there was a little ball of smoke sitting in her palms before it quickly disappeared, but was there long enough for her to know I saw.

I quirked a brow before taking another puff and brought my arm up to my face horizontally. I shielded the wind as best I could by turning my body to face her and leaned down so I was definitely in her line of sight. Slowly, I exhaled my lungful of smoke along my skin from half way up my forearm to my wrist. As I pulled away I looked down and saw that my smoke was still dancing upon my skin. I grinned and leaned back down, inhaling the line again.

As I exhaled the last cloud I turned to Brittany and saw her watching me intently, a look of seemingly innocent curiosity in her eyes.

"What?"

"You wanna ditch the rest of the day with me?" Well, she was a blunt one. "Maybe, I dunno, get to know each other?"

Her gorgeous blue eyes gazed into mine and I just couldn't look away. Before I could reject her offer, I found myself nodding hazily.

She smiled super brightly suddenly, catching me off guard. She jumped up and took me by the hand, pulling me out of my seat and practically dragged me back down the steps to the grass. I immediately wanted to tear my hand away from her, Santana Lopez did not hold hands. Holding hands was relationship stuff. And what did I say about relationships? Exactly.

But I just couldn't find the will to do it. Her hand in mine felt so… nice.

_Ugh, seriously?_

I didn't have to think about it for much longer because as soon as we re-entered the school she dropped my hand and put on what I assumed was her own signature smirk. Her walk changed from near enough skipping to pretty much the same swagger as mine, except hers looked more elegant and less arrogant. Stark contrast to my earlier judgement…

I saw her smirk and raised it my snarl, striding alongside her. We glared simultaneously at everyone who stared, feeling a little drunk on power as some of them actually turned and bolted away in the opposite direction.

As we neared my locker I reached out to tug on her wrist to get her attention.

"I'm just gonna grab something out of my locker. One sec."

"That's cool, I'll wait for you outside the door to the parking lot." She smiled.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as she carried on walking. And then I noticed the greatest creation on Earth. I bit my lip and openly stared.

_Dat ass!_

I stopped staring only when she pushed open one of the glass doors and walked outside. I was pretty sure she knew exactly what I was doing because her hips had swayed a lot more sensually than usual…

Closing in on the last few paces to my locker, I twisted in the combo to unlock it.

And then it happened.

I actually bounced on my heels. Twice. Oh, God. How can watching her walk make me happy? Not just _happy _(nudge, nudge), but actually happy?

I frowned and shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

And _then _it happened.

As I opened the little door, horror struck.

A massive mountain of soil came avalanching out of my locker, all over me. It got in my eyes, my mouth, my hair and even (somehow) my nose.

"What the _fuck?"_ I growled darkly. Oh, I was past angry. This was something else.

I heard whispers and even a few giggles from my surrounding peers and slowly turned to look towards the front doors.

Sure enough, there was Blondie, waving innocently before she blew me a kiss and skipped away out of sight.

"You want war?" I muttered. "Oh, it's on, like Donkey Kong."

* * *

That evening I found myself in the same position as that morning, lying on my broken mattress and staring at my peeling ceiling. My stereo was playing my iPod again and as I got lost in my thoughts, I brought the songs with me.

_I see you put on a happy face,_

_You don't want it to show_

_But honey, I know…_

"Ugh! Go away!" I groaned, burying my face in the crook of my elbow.

_Every day you go to a job you hate_

_As it builds up the tension_

_And your 401K…_

"Fuck off!" I shouted at my iPod angrily. I harshly stabbed the 'skip' button and settled back into my slightly bearable position. Those lyrics hit just too close to home.

_Cycle through my memories_

_I'm the one who's hiding under the sheets_

_Wishing I was what I wanna be_

_Somebody else who lives a little bigger than me_

_In my dreams_

_I'm not sleeping_

_I am not afraid_

_Oooo_

_Give me to the waves now_

_Oooo_

_Hold my breath_

_Take the biggest step (out)_

_Give me to the waves now…_

That's it.

I snatched my iPod from the stereo and threw it onto a pile of clothes somewhere.

I needed to get out of the flat. Now.

Picking up my shitty phone, I dialled the one number I had somewhat willingly memorised.

It only took three rings before they picked up.

"Fabray, I'm coming over. Get your shit together, I don't want to walk in on you doing homework or whatever." I hit the 'End Call' button and stuffed the device into my jeans pocket.

On the drive over to Quinn Fabrays house, I started to think about Brittany again. Fucking bitch was going to get dealt with as soon as I walked into school the next day.

I thought about how much longer it took to shower when I got home, not just because of the soil but also because it turned out she hadn't just written "Slut." underneath my tattoo. She'd actually drawn crude, pornographic pictures on the back of my neck and shoulder too. How in the Hell had I not woken up?

I frowned to myself.

As I parked my sleek black Jeep Wrangler in Qs driveway, I thought about Brittanys tattoo on her right forearm. It had been of three crows flying around in a spiral with a quote twisting and flowing between them…

_Sake! What was the quote again?_

"But I don't want to go among mad people…" I murmured as I remembered.

_Alice in Wonderland?_

But what did the crows mean? Did she even think to check the meaning of the bird before getting it tattooed? That would be a bad move. At least I did the research before I got the tattoo of a wyvern on my outer thigh.

This question consumed me as I walked straight into the house, waving casually to Qs parents as I passed them. I jogged up the stairs quickly, eager to find this piece of information out.

"Alright?" I smirked as I barged in through Quinns bedroom door. Sure enough, she was lying on her bed with books all around her… Yep, you got it, doing her homework. Exactly what I told her to finish doing before I even left my place.

"Not too bad, thank you," Quinn smiled up at me with that angelically perfect, white smile of hers. "How are you?"

"Excellent. I'm just going to use your laptop." I said quickly, gathering it up before she could steal it back from me. I stuck my tongue out at her and hopped back to the desk by the window and opened it up. I swiftly typed in Quinns password and opened up an internet browser.

_Animal meanings…_

I clicked on the first link that came up and scrolled down the list until I found what I was looking for.

_The Crow; Thief, trickery, boldness, skill, cunning, swiftness, eloquence._

_Oh…_

Apparently she had thought it through. Thoroughly…

* * *

_Oooh Britt-Britt, you slyy! Haha! So what do we think guys? Let me knooow!_

_Songs in this chapter were:_

_General Ghost - "Don't Waste Yourself"_

_General Ghost - "Give Me To The Ocean"_

_If you haven't already heard them, you should seriously go check them out! Especially if you love Imagine Dragons! Amazing band!_


	3. Ninja

**Not gonna lie, I had a good laugh writing this chapter...** **So I hope you enjoy it XD I also think there may be a 'Team Britt vs Team San' thing occurring soon...**

**Don't be lazy! Please leave a review, I love to hear your thoughts! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraculously, I managed to actually wake up early the next morning, as planned. I had turned on the water heater and I had had my terrible coffee and was even able to make some toast from the loaf of bread I'd stolen from Quinns the night before.

I say 'stolen'… I mean her mother literally wouldn't let me leave until I'd accepted the bag of food she continued the thrust in my face.

I'd turned my music up loud and sauntered through the door in the corner of the room that lead to the tiny bathroom. I liked to sleep naked (it's so damn comfortable) so I just stepped straight into the shower and turned the handle, only to jump back as far as possible (which was literally only about an inch or two), trying to avoid the freezing water shooting out the nozzle.

"Mother of God!" I squealed, instantly wrapping my arms around myself in a futile attempt to keep warm.

I sighed in relief as it eventually started to warm up, stepping forward under the stream and running my fingers through my hair.

I frowned as the water still continued to heat up, though it was already as hot as it should be.

"Nooo, no, no, no! Don't you dare!" I threatened the shower, my hand on the dial.

I hadn't even turned it yet when suddenly it became downright boiling.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck! Please, no! Stop!"

I started doing a little dance, somehow convinced that would make the water less hot as I panicked. I violently twisted the dial round to cold but immediately regretted that decision when my next move was sprawling myself up against the glass wall opposite within one second and howling.

"Why, God, why?" I screamed dramatically. "I know we're not friends and I don't actually believe in you, but why would you do this to me?"

After thirty seconds of whining nonsensical rants and an epic pep talk to myself, I edged my way around the glass like a ninja, attempting to stay out of the range of fire. I crept up to the dial and quickly grasped it.

"Hah! Suck it!"

I slowly adjusted it so there shouldn't be a chance of it changing too drastically. With my body still pressed against the wall, my face smushed into it as my left hand reached up and turned the cylindrical handle, I felt like I was cracking a safe.

I felt pretty badass.

Once I had managed to sort out that debacle, I could actually relax a little and enjoy the not-insanely-hot water as it soothed the knots out of my muscles. With my heart rate settled, I could actually hear my music clearly from the other room. I closed my eyes and immersed myself in it, swaying and bouncing a little with the beat.

_Yeah, we're strutting down the street around town_

_How does it feel about now, well?_

_Lipstick kisses; sinister_

_High heel shoes and miniskirt_

_Countless sights and sounds_

_Drowning, inside you know you're crumbling_

_Pounding, the whiskey leaves you drunk and stumbling!_

I leaned my head forward so the water wasn't spraying into my face, opened my mouth and started singing.

_This beautiful sin you commit within_

_You flirt with disaster but never give in_

_This beautiful sin, it's your only friend_

_Confess the pain away only to sin again_

_Ahh, this beautiful sin_

_Ahh, that you keep within_

_Ahh, this beautiful sin_

_Ahh, that you keep within_

My voice softened as the next verse began, memories playing through my mind.

_Smoking cigarettes in a crowd_

_But still you can't forget how love felt_

_Tattoos trace the origin_

_Directions which you're going in_

_Lost! Found! Buy yourself another round!_

A single tear escaped and I bit my lip, trying to suppress the rest. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and punched the broken tiles of the only real wall, absolutely belting out the rest of the song.

_This beautiful sin you commit within_

_You flirt with disaster but never give in_

_This beautiful sin, it's your only friend_

_Confess the pain away only to sin again_

_You never come around now_

_You're only coming down now…_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, you're so beautiful_

_You never come around now_

_You're only coming down now…_

_Yeah, oh this beautiful sin_

* * *

My dark hair was lightly curled and tied to one side, exposing the smooth skin of my neck, with my scarlet bandana once again secured around my head (it's sorta my thing). My even darker eyes were made all the more mysterious by black and silver, smoky shadows and strong eyeliner. My lips looked plump and kissable with their coat of faint pink lip gloss. My navy off-the-shoulder sweater hung lazily from my left side, exposing even more skin on my right, with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows. My tanned legs looked long and toned, shown off by my faded blue shorts so short, my ass was just visible. My old, black All Stars were tied loosely to my feet, again the laces were tucked in.

I gave myself a once over in my bathroom mirror and smirked.

_Damn, I'm hot._

This wasn't just a random '_I'm gonna make the extra effort to feel good about myself_' day. There was a method to my sexiness. I did one final twirl and left my apartment.

After getting into my baby and turning her on (wanky), I pushed play on my iPod once again.

_Aaw, fuck yes!_

I put the top down and my aviators on, smiling hugely and pumping my fist to the music thumping out of the trucks speakers.

_Woop, woop! That's da sound of da police!_

_Woop, woop! That's da sound of da beast!_

_Woop, woop! That's da sound of da police!_

_Woop, woop! That's the sound of da beast!_

As awesome as that song was, I only really wanted to hear that opening right then. Briefly taking my eyes off the road, I skipped to the next song.

"Hell, yeah!" This song went perfectly with my day.

_Walk into the ring for a battle that you can't win_

_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing_

_Should've seen it coming_

_It had to happen sometime_

_But you went and brought a knife_

_To an all out gun fight_

Whenever my free foot wasn't on the clutch, it was stamping hard to the floor of the truck.

_And the only thing to save_

_Is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave_

I shouted more than sang the next couple verses…

_You've gone too far!_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for?_

_Well this means war!_

_Say anything you want_

_But talk will get you nowhere_

_The only thing you've brought was psychological warfare_

_Well there's no getting out_

_And now you got to wonder_

_Who will dig you out when you're six feet under!_

"Ooh, yes…" I sighed happily as I parked my truck at the school and unplugged my iPod. I didn't need to put the roof back up, people knew whose truck it was. They also knew what would happen if they so much as breathed on it.

Hopping out, I looked around at the students flooding the lot, standing on my tip toes to see over some heads.

I didn't have to look for long because a second later I heard the rumbling of a loud engine, followed by the sight of a black Yamaha R125 speeding into the lot, deftly dodging bodies and parking six spaces down from me.

I watched as the rider elegantly swung their leg over the seat as they stood tall. They carelessly pulled off their black leather gloves and stuffed them half into the back pocket of their torn jeans. The pale hands reached up and unfastened the full-faced black and gold helmet, as if in slow motion. As the helmet was lifted, long, shiny golden locks came flowing and Brittany's face was revealed.

It looked like a damn scene from a movie. I half expected her to climb back on and strike a sexy pose similar to Megan Fox's in her first scene in the second Transformers movie.

Unfortunately, Brittany did not do that.

She shook out her hair and propped her helmet underneath her arm, turning to walk towards the school entrance. I continued to watch her until she felt my gaze, turning her head curiously to look for the source of it. When her eyes met mine, her brows raised, eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

Told you I was hot.

I winked and blew her a kiss, waving cutely. I turned and began walking away towards the big glass doors, adding an extra sway in my hips and an adorable skip in my step. I could feel her still watching me and I glanced over my shoulder at her. She still had the same expression on her face and she was practically power-walking after me. I saw her trip over her own feet more than once in her dreamy state.

I grinned as I pushed the door open and let it swing shut behind me. There was still a good distance between us so I stopped and waited.

Without looking behind me, I estimated that she was probably just coming up the stone steps.

I fished in my pocket and retrieved a handful of change. A quarter just _happened _to fall out of my hand and land on the floor in front of me.

"Oh, dear."

I bent over in my tiny shorts to pick it back up.

_THUNK!_

There was a loud chorus of laughter coming from outside and I turned around to find Brittany pressed up against the recently-cleaned-and-outrageously-clear glass, slowly sliding down to the ground, dazed and confused.

My laughter was so hard, I keeled over, clutching my stomach to try and contain myself.

"Haaahh!"

I looked up and saw Brittany scowling up at me from her position on the ground. Still grinning, I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted.

"You started it!"

* * *

_Aahh revenge is sweet, no? ;D_

_Songs in this chapter, in order were:_

_The Tender Box - Beautiful Sin_

_KRS-One - Sound of Da Police_

_Nickelback - This Means War_


	4. Come Out To Play

**Okay, so I just wrote this at stupid o'clock in the morning.. still have to have a shower before I go to sleep and wake up in 4 hours -_-'..**

**First sexy scene I've actually ever published on here... Woohoo! :D**

**Please leave a review guys, tell me what you would like to happen because I could easily make it so XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sat in Physics class, slumped in my chair, my head propped up by my fist as I aimlessly doodled random crap all over my notebook. My teacher, Mr Grant, was lecturing us about the four things that can happen when light waves hit an object. I already knew all of this crap, what was the point in paying attention? Don't believe me?

Light waves can:

be reflected or scattered off the object

be absorbed by the object

be refracted by the object

or d) pass through the object with no effect.

Yeah, can I go home now?

Sighing, I sat back heavily into my seat and looked around the room. Quinn was a few rows in front of me, paying rapt attention and furiously jotting down notes. I couldn't see her face from where I sat but I could just imagine her insane concentration face.

Sitting next to her was a small brunette girl who seemed vaguely familiar, but then again, that means nothing when she's probably someone I've shared various classes with over the years. She could still just be anyone. Not that I actually cared, I was just making an observation out of pure boredom.

The girl kept writing about a sentence or two before vigorously throwing her hand up in the air, attempting to get Mr Grant's attention but, ever the educator, he continued his lecture, probably intending to speak with the brunette girl when he's done. Every time she pulled her hand back down, her shoulders fell a little with disappointment briefly.

It was amusing to watch someone so small and annoying get irritated by nothing at all.

A boy in front of me suddenly turned around and rested his elbow on my table as he looked at me, effectively stealing my attention from the girl. I looked up at him and frowned.

Well, that rat on his head has got to go…

"Hey, Santana, what do you make of the new girl? I hear she's given you a bit of trouble." He grinned. Already, I had an overwhelming need to punch him in the face.

"… Who the fuck are you?" I asked bluntly.

He looked genuinely taken aback. "Um, I-I'm Noah Puckerman, or Puck… I'm probably the most badass guy in Lima!"

I tilted my head as I stared hard at him, trying to place his face or name.

"Nope, sorry, no bells." I shrugged.

The blonde boy next to him, who had obviously been pretending not to listen in, suddenly started laughing, his shoulders shaking hard as he tried to contain himself.

"Dude! Shut the hell up!" Puck smacked the boy's arm and raised his palms in the air as he glared at him.

"Sorry, bro, but that was brilliant!" The blonde chuckled.

I frowned in amusement at him, but I was still confused as to why Puck seemed to think he's all that.

"Why are you even talking to me, Fuckerman?"

The blonde cracked up again, downright snorting this time. Apparently Puck wasn't used to being talked down to.

Puck bristled and squared his shoulders. "I just heard that you and her have already started a war against each other, wondered what you would say about it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you think I'd want to tell you, someone I didn't even know existed until ten seconds ago?"

"Sam, get a fucking hold of yourself!" Puck once again hit the boy's arm, slightly harder this time.

Sam turned to face me too and grinned. "Sorry, it's just nice to see someone teaching him his place for once."

I just found myself staring at him, transfixed.

_Wow…_

_That's a really big mouth._

"Sam, is it?"

He nodded.

"Can I ask you a question? It's dead serious."

"Sure, go ahead." He smiled.

"So, like, how many grapes can you fit in your mouth?" I feigned intrigue.

I didn't think he knew quite what to make of that. He raised brows and cocked his head, unsure of whether to be offended by my snide remark or answer my 'serious' question.

I chuckled and looked around the room, hoping they would get the hint and turn to face the front again. As my eyes passed the window in the door, I caught a glimpse of different but familiar blonde hair and immediately my attention had refocused.

Just when I thought I was making things up, Brittany took a step backwards and slid into view again. Her eyes locked with mine and she winked at me, blew a kiss and sauntered away.

I shook my head and stood up, kicking my chair back roughly with a loud screech. Only a few heads turned curiously before quickly averting their eyes and pretending to be interested in their work again.

I walked down the aisle in the middle of the room and headed for the door. Just as my hand reached the knob, Mr Grant's gruff voice said my name.

"Santana, where do you think you're going?"

"To smoke." I answered shortly as I pulled open the door, quickly leaving and pulling it shut behind me.

I looked up and down the corridor and just caught that blonde flash as it whipped around a corner to the right. I smirked as I made to follow.

I found myself in the Chemistry department, looking at five classroom doors, the female restroom door and the door to the janitor's closet.

_Okay, let's check the least obvious hiding places first…_

I walked past each class room, only to see that they were filled with what I assumed were freshmen.

_Classrooms, check…_

I checked the janitor's closet next but she wasn't there either.

_Closet, check… Hah, she's out the closet! Aah, I'm funny._

That left the restroom.

I opened the door and walked in confidently, chin up high and hands on my hips.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I sang menacingly.

I heard the door click shut behind me but only froze when I heard the click of the lock too.

"Oops, you found me." She purred.

I slowly turned to look at her, my hands falling to rest at my sides.

Her hands were behind her back, resting on the door handle as she leaned into the wood and look up at me through her lashes. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and my gaze was drawn to the skin of her legs through her torn jeans. She had a few cuts and scrapes but the rest of the creamy skin I could see was smooth and perfect. Her black and white raglan shirt was pushed up at the sleeves, exposing her tattoo again and her unmarked other arm. I hadn't noticed this morning but her hair was straightened today, not wavy. I had to admit, I liked it.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

She brought her hands up to her lips to stifle a surprised gasp.

"Oh, San, no!" She stepped up to me until she was invading my personal space but I didn't back down. "You've got it all wrong! The question isn't what _I_ want…"

Her usually bright blue eyes had darkened considerably and she reached out to gently take a hold of my wrist. I was too surprised by her sudden proximity to be suspicious or even think. She took another step forward, forcing me back another.

And another…

And another…

Until my ass hit the counter, preventing me from moving farther.

She leaned down and I could have sworn she was going to kiss me right then and there. She stopped just short of my lips though and paused, tilting her head before slowly skimming the tip of her nose along my jaw line until her lips reached my ear.

The feel of her hot breath hitting my neck scrambled my brain and if I couldn't think before, I was downright lobotomised then, I was only hyperaware of both of our bodies. My own breathing got faster and my heart hammered in my chest.

Her hands tickled my thighs just below the hem of my jean shorts and I swear my heart stopped altogether for a couple of seconds.

I felt her lips ghost over my neck and bare shoulder, gliding across the skin as light as a feather, before returning back to my ear.

I gulped.

Her hands suddenly grabbed a firm hold of my ass and she pulled my hips into hers roughly, not loosening her hold.

I whimpered.

"Tell me what you want, Santana." She whispered, lightly nibbling my ear lobe.

I whined.

She thrust her hips into mine slowly, but hard.

I moaned.

Arousal shot through my body and I shook my head to try and clear it.

"Tell me what you _need…"_

_Fuck._

Before I realised what I was doing, I was grabbing her hips and grinding myself against her.

I groaned.

Brittany suddenly growled deeply, picked me up and threw me onto the counter. My legs automatically parted for her and wrapped around her waist when she stepped between my thighs.

Her hands clawed at my back, having snuck up my sweater without me noticing.

I muffled a high pitched whine as I bit down on her shoulder.

_She _groaned.

She nudged my head away with hers and crashed our lips together, sharply biting my lower lip straight away.

My fingers wound themselves into her soft locks and harshly pulled her head back, exposing her neck.

This time _I _growled as I dove in, attacking her skin. I kissed, I sucked, I bit and I licked until she pushed me away and snarled. Her neck was already bruised from my marks and I smirked with pride.

She wrapped her arms around me and picked me back up, walking us over to a wall between two cubicles and grinding roughly into my center again.

"Fuuck...!" I hissed.

"You like that, baby?"

"Fuck yes, I like that." I gasped.

Our breaths mingled as we kissed sloppily, still gasping for air as Brittany pushed us through the door to one of the cubicles. She quickly checked the lid was closed before sitting me down, straddling me and continuing.

After a couple more minutes I heard a strange snapping sound.

"Britt, stop. Wait, Britt, stop for a sec!"

"Huh? What's up, San?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I paused. "I don't know…"

"Oh!" She said, as if she only just got something. "You mean this?"

The strange noise sounded again.

"Yeah, that! What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," I suddenly felt a kind of burny, sticky, material being wrapped around my wrists, binding them together. "Just duct tape."

"_What_!?" I tried moving my wrists to push her off of me but they were tied behind my back. "Shit!"

Brittany sat back and grinned at me widely, innocently.

"You made your move, now it's my turn. See?"

"So, what? You're just going to duct tape my wrists? You gonna tie me to the pipes and leave me here?" I sneered.

"Oh, honey, no. I'm not going to tape you to the pipes." She smiled.

I quirked a brow but she didn't catch it because she had done a smooth one-eighty on my lap and bent over. I realised what she was doing and immediately started kicking out at her but she managed to grab a firm hold of my ankles and secure them together too.

"Fuck sake!"

She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"Hm, five minutes until lunch. A lot of people are gonna be comin' through here. Unlucky for you." She winked at me.

Before I could say anything, a piece of tape was plastered over my lips and all I could do was groan.

With my wrists _and _ankles bound, the only thing I could do when she pulled me onto the floor and straddled me once again was writhe. Writhe like a mother fucker!

I put up a good fight but she was too strong for me. The next thing I knew I was literally taped to the floor.

I grunted and squirmed as she crouched over me and wrote on my face again with that God damned Sharpie.

She stood up and grinned down at me, admiring her handiwork. She nodded as if to assure herself she did a good job and turned to leave me, leaving the stall door wide open.

She waved over her shoulder and unlocked the door.

"You know, Santana. You really shouldn't have made your move a sexy one. I'm just going to up the game every time."

* * *

_The first sexy scene I've posted and it's been a while since I've written one, let me know what you think!_

_Are you Team Britt or Team San? ;D_


	5. The Wyvern

**I really need to stop writing so late at night when I have college in the morning...**

**Thank you so much for the response this fic has received! I absolutely love how many people have reviewed and told me which team they're on XD**

**In case you've been wondering about Santana's past and why she lives the way she does, this chapter will clear things up for you :)**

**Also, shout out to latenightbeautiful! You amazing, awesome, lovely girl, you! Thank you so much for the support you in particular have given me! This chapter's for you! Hope you like it :D**

**Please review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I lay there, on that disgusting linoleum floor, for twenty minutes too long.

Girls came flooding in to check their hair and makeup, gossiping and bitching loudly, paying no notice to the stalls behind them. Luckily, my door had slowly swung towards the lock, staying a little more than the usual definition of ajar but it was still better than wide open.

At first, I had thought about trying to somehow get their attention but my pride won the internal argument so I just lay there, still and silent, hoping they wouldn't notice me and just carry on their merry way.

With my unfortunate free time, I thought about how I was going to get a one up over Brittany. She had raised the bar so far past simply dressing sexy and walking her into doors. If I went more extreme than rough grinding, I'd be as well just fucking her so hard she wouldn't be able to even think about attempting to one up me again.

My thoughts were cut short as the door suddenly swung open and a blonde girl stepped into the stall, quickly tapping out a text message on her phone. As she turned to slide the rusty lock into place she stepped on my leg with her heel. A muffled howl of agony tore from my throat and she jumped about a foot in the air with a squeal.

"Santana! What happened to you?" Quinn gasped.

I grunted somewhat sarcastically because I'd have thought it was fairly obvious that I couldn't exactly answer her.

"Oh, right!" She leaned forward and grabbed hold of a corner of the tape across my mouth. "Just like a band aid," she nodded reassuringly at me.

I nodded in response, screwing up my face and bracing myself.

"One… Two… Three!" She ripped it off and I swear to God, I was sure I knew exactly how Harvey Dent felt in The Dark Knight.

"Fuck _me,_ that _kills_!" I shouted, furiously trying to rub the pain away against my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked quickly, still kneeling over me. "What happened?"

"Brittany happened. Bitch tricked me _again_."

"You really need to learn to make friends better, Santana."

"_Friends_? We are not _friends_! She is my enemy! I don't need friends, you're all I need!"

Her eyes softened as I said the last part and she smiled down at me sweetly.

"So why don't you prove you're such a great friend and actually help me out here instead of sitting there, grinning like a twat?" I groaned.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!"

It had taken her longer than expected to peel off all the duct tape but I was thankful that she was the one to find me. I was also thankful that nobody else had come into that particular restroom for the rest of the time we were in there. Before we left the room she had pointed out that I still had Sharpie on my face. Apparently it had said "_Brittany was here 2K12" _and quite frankly, after the last permanently marked note, I wasn't surprised at the childishness of it. She must have gone over it twice though, because it took a lot longer and was hella sore to erase.

Quinn invited me round to her place after school so when last period was over I sat waiting in my car for her.

Quinn didn't drive, see. Her parents had offered to buy her a nice new car but, Quinn being Quinn, she had simply said she preferred the tranquillity of walking. This of course, meant that whenever she needed to go somewhere out of average walking range, I was the one to be her chauffeur. I didn't mind though, I loved the girl. Though, I would never tell her in public.

Quinn was special to me. She had been my best friend since I could remember and from a young age, we'd been almost inseparable. Her family had been my second family for the majority of my life until two years ago, when they had _become_ my family.

I looked over when my passenger door clicked open and the short haired blonde hopped up into the truck.

"Took your time," I huffed.

"Sorry, I had to stay behind and discuss homework with Mrs Black." She breathed out loudly, pushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear and turning to me.

"So, shall we go get our Sweet Valley High on?" I asked, winking.

"Definitely."

We found ourselves lying on her bed with our bodies facing each other and mirroring position but neither of us actually looking at the other.

Quinn's eyes were glued to her TV screen, her knees bent and just touching mine, resting her head in her left hand with her elbow propped on her pillow. Her right arm hung loosely over her waist as she absentmindedly traced patterns into the inner thigh of my right leg. There was nothing sexual about the tracing, at all, we were just comfortable enough around each other to do whatever and think nothing of it.

I, however, was no longer even aware of the show we loved so much being played. I was again caught up in my own head after the thoughts I'd had earlier. My own fingers traced the large tattoo of a wyvern on my left outer thigh as I thought about the night the Fabrays became my only family.

"_Oooh fuck… Baby, I'm so close!" The words floated from my mouth on a moan, a bead of sweat tickling past my temple._

"_Not yet… Don't come yet, babe…" Her voice whispered against me, her warm breath releasing a whine from within me._

_My breaths quickened, I felt the familiar fire in my stomach and my fingers clung to her hair, unsure whether to hold her closer or to still her while my hips thrust upwards restlessly._

_Suddenly, her fingers stilled within me and her lips left my clit as she smirked up at me from between my legs. I couldn't even describe the noise I made in disappointed desperation._

"_I said, 'not yet'…"_

"_Please, fuck, I need you so bad!" My eyes screwed shut and my head fell back in frustration._

_I felt her lips press hard kisses against my thigh, then my hip bone, my abdomen, my breasts, my heart, my neck until she ended with a soft kiss to my lips. One hand cupped my sex as she slowly but with pressure, palmed my clit as the other massaged my breast gently._

_All irritation subsided and I felt myself reciprocating her sweet kiss, humming quietly. I lazily stroked the bicep of the arm working on my breast with my index and forefingers and held her closer by the back of the neck with my other hand. My legs shifted until my left was wrapped around her waist and my right was inbetween hers._

_I felt her smile into the kiss as I slowly thrust into the rhythm her palm was creating and I pulled back to look at her face._

_Her bright emerald eyes shimmered in the light from my bedside table before they closed after a particularly harder thrust. I smiled and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss to each of her eyelids and resting our foreheads together._

_Our grinding got faster and harder as the need for friction became paramount. Our breaths mingled as our mouths hung open an inch apart, gasping for air. My hand slid down her smooth back and grabbed her toned butt, forcing her down harder into me. She let go of my breast to balance herself with her hand beside my head on the pillow as her beautiful hips rocked yet faster against mine._

_I could feel myself getting closer to the edge again and I knew she was too. Her head fell from mine to bury in the crook of my neck, placing open mouthed kisses above my collar bone. I hissed in a breath and released a loud moan, revelling in the feel of her. My stomach tightened and I nudged her head with my chin._

"_Baby… Baby, look at me…" I whispered._

_She brought herself up to look into my eyes, her dark hair falling over her shoulders and shrouding us like a veil. I could see a layer of sweat shine on her face, she was exhausted but by the crease between her brows, I knew she was determined. She always was such a trooper._

"_I love you…" I breathed, just as my body stilled, my orgasm chasing the fire within me, spreading it as far as my finger tips._

_She thrust once more before her own orgasm momentarily incapacitated her. Her breathing stopped as the first couple waves overtook her, before she was unable to keep her eyes open, screwing them shut and letting out the gust of air she'd been holding._

_When we came down, she opened her eyes again and stared down at me, the corners of her lips quirking upwards. She reached up and stroked some hair out of my face, leaning down and placing another kiss against my lips and one against my nose._

"_I love you too."_

_I felt my heart swell and I nuzzled my nose against hers, cupping her face and stroking my thumb under her eye._

_Our moment was cut short however, when my bedroom door was flung open. I screamed, she rolled off of me, the bed and onto the floor in a panic._

_My parents stood in the doorway, shock written all over their faces as they stared incredulously at the naked girl trying to find her clothes that had been thrown in various places around the room and their sixteen year old daughter who was desperately trying to cover herself with her bed sheets._

"_Who the fuck are you?" My father growled, pointing his finger harshly at my love._

"_What the fuck is going on?" My mother screamed, waving her hand in the air._

"_K-Krista, my name's Krista!" She cried, fear written all over her face as a tear left her eye._

"_Mami! Papi! Please, it's not what it looks like!"_

"_Really, Santana? Because it looks an awful lot like the only possible thing I could think it could be!" My father said emotionlessly, still glaring at Krista._

"_Get out! Both of you! I want you out of my house and I never want to see you again!"_

"_No, mami! Please, no!"_

"_Get dressed, Santana! I want you out!"_

"_Papi, tell her! Tell her to reconsider! Please!"_

"_I'm sorry, Santana. But I can't do that."_

"_Papi!"_

"_Your mother's right. We never want to see you again. Get your shit together and leave. Now." His voice was still completely void of emotion and his features didn't betray him at all._

_I quickly pulled on my panties and my sweater and ran over to him._

"_Please! Don't do this!" I cried, trying to wrap my arms around his broad shoulders but he simply pushed me away and I fell onto my back next to Krista._

_I rolled onto my knees and wrapped my arms around my mother's leg, tears streaming down my face as I stared up at her._

"_Mami! Just listen to me!"_

_She kicked her leg out until I let go. "Get off of me! I don't want your kind anywhere near this house. You are not my daughter."_

_Her stone cold eyes glared at me once more before she left my room, slamming the door shut behind her._

_My father met my eyes and sighed quietly. "Get your things. I want you out of this house in the next five minutes."_

_He turned and left the room, also slamming the door after him._

I had shown up on the Fabray doorstep, drenched in the rain and sobbing uncontrollably. They hadn't even stopped to think, they just took me in and looked after me better than my parents ever had. I'd told them the entire story from when my parents opened the door right up until I'd gotten to theirs. They'd accepted my sexuality straight away and never once let me think it was my fault.

I'd lived with them for a year and a half, working hard in my free time to be able to pay them rent. They told me they didn't want my money but I felt it was wrong not to. Whatever I paid them though, they kept sneaking back into my account. I ended up with more money than I'd ever expected and decided that Quinn should have her room to herself again. I found myself my shitty apartment when I turned eighteen and moved out of their house, feeling I'd already taken advantage far too much.

Krista had been forced to move to Florida with her aunty and uncle after her parents found out. They had given them strict instructions to never let her attempt to contact me and eventually I stopped hoping she would.

I'd be forever thankful of the Fabrays.

"You okay, San?" Quinn's voice calls, bringing me out of my head.

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking is all." I hummed, still tracing the shape of my tattoo.

She looked down and watched my fingers move for a while before smiling gently up at me.

"Everything's okay, honey. We've got you, always."

I nodded slightly as my lower lip started to tremble at the words our family used to tell me every time things started to get to me.

Whenever I was with this family, or at my apartment, I could be myself. Honest and true. I could laugh and smile and not have a care in the world who saw.

But out there, I trusted no one else. I became a bitch, getting myself into trouble and making sure everyone knew. I made people scared of me and revelled in the loneliness it brought me.

The people I used to call my parents were supposed to love me, accept me for who I was. But they hadn't even given me a chance.

After the initial shock of realising that my parents hated me, I swore that one day they'd get what's coming to them. I began plotting different ways to ruin their lives the way they ruined mine. I was set on it.

That was when I'd gotten that tattoo from a shady friend of a 'friend'. The wyvern is a subspecies of the dragon, with wings instead of arms. It symbolises revenge, retribution and creating protective barriers of fear as a defence.

The black wings wrap halfway around my leg, seemingly protective and its tail curls around up to just under my butt cheek. It stands on its two legs and rears up, its jaws spread wide in a silent roar.

I stroke my finger over it one last time before Quinn takes my hand in hers and pulls my attention back to the television in the corner of the room.

I'll never forget how they saved me.

* * *

_I hope that clears things up okay... Sorry there wasn't any revenge on Britt in this chapter but I felt it was important to explain this all first. Please review!_


	6. Wet And Sticky

**Hey guys :D So this chapter, it started off really pissing me off. I almost gave up on it for tonight but I really wanted to get something up for you (wanky ;D) :) BUT! I actually quite like how it turned out ;)**

**Please read and review, let me know what you think! Are you Team Britt or Team San? ;D**

**Santana's turn!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once again, I found myself staring up at my ceiling, deep in thought. This time though, I wasn't thinking about my parents or Krista or Quinn. I was thinking about Brittany.

I took a draw from my cigarette and reached down to flick the ash into the empty beer bottle on the floor next to my mattress.

I had to admit, I was enjoying this little game we had going and I was worried that if I raised the bar, it would end all too soon. Nobody other than Quinn (as far as I was aware) knew about her last move against me so I didn't necessarily have to do much for my turn.

I had also noticed that what had started off with the intention of ruining each others reputation had simply turned into out-sexing the opponent.

That was the main reason I didn't want it to end any time soon.

If I got back to the original game, either she would think I was pussying out of this new one, or seriously try to ruin my rep. I knew nothing about her or what she could do, could she really beat me?

I took another long draw of my cigarette and huffed out loudly, a large cloud billowing from my lips.

Fuck it.

What was the most degrading thing that someone at McKinley High could do to someone else?

I smirked up at the ceiling, this would be deliciously fun.

* * *

My hand shivered with the cold, wet with condensation as I sauntered down the hallways at school the next day. Students parted for me as usual, but with a stronger sense of dread and fear as they scurried away from my line of sight.

My lips quirked into a cocky grin.

The scent of sweet cherries wafted to my nostrils and I inhaled deeply, enjoying it as much as possible as it blocked out the usual smell of sweaty teenagers and the overpowering colognes that attempted to mask the stench.

My eyes scanned the lockers and doorways, searching for her.

I saw a flash of familiar blonde hair inside one of the classrooms to my right and without peeking through the door, I waltzed right in.

All of the dorky looking kids stared at me, horror-struck and backed away slowly, some shielding their faces with their arms. A boy in a wheelchair quickly rolled to the back of the room and even hid behind a stack of chairs.

"Please! I've already had to change into my spare clothes today! I have none left!"

My eyes zeroed in on the little brunette who'd spoken. I actually recognised her to be that hobbit who told me where Brittany was that one time and I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Rachel, the more you beg, the more likely it'll happen…" A freakishly tall boy murmured to her without taking his gaze off me. His body was so awkwardly long and gangly, I was pretty sure his letterman jacket could keep an entire family of woodland creatures warm for the winter.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the rest of the room. I was disappointed to find that the blonde hair I'd seen was either Quinn's or the Trouty Mouth who sat in front of me in Physics.

Fuck sake.

"Quinn, have you seen Brittany?" I asked pointedly.

She was just about to say something before she stopped dead and her eyes widened as she stared at something over my shoulder.

"What?"

She lifted her hand and pointed to something behind me.

Perplexed, I frowned and whirled on the spot.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," I smirked.

"Yeah? Funny that, I've been looking all over for you too," Brittany grinned darkly.

It was then that I looked down and noticed that she'd obviously had the same idea as me.

In her hand, she held a blueberry Slushee in all its cold, wet glory.

I sighed exaggeratedly before tutting and shaking my head gently.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Britt-Britt?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh honey, I'm positive."

I smirked and flexed my fingers around my big red and white cup.

"Even when you know you're gonna come out of it Cherry Red?"

Her confidence wavered as she realised that it was definitely an almost inevitable outcome.

She squared her shoulders though and raised her chin, her eyes gleaming.

"That's if you can get any on me." She smirked.

I quirked a brow. "Oh? What makes you think I can't?"

"Trust me."

I hesitated, staring her down. Her sudden switch back to her usual over-confidence was alarming.

"To be fair, you haven't exactly given me a good reason to trust you so far." I said conversationally.

"True, but if you should trust me on anything, it'd be this. You won't be able to get me."

"And why's that?"

"Let's just say that I'm extremely flexible." She purred sensually.

I felt a shiver run up my spine at her words and a shot of arousal settle between my legs.

I shook my head and tried to keep my mind out of the gutter, for right then at least.

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about." I smiled arrogantly, fully confident that I would get her.

"Guess not."

Nothing else was said as we simply glared at each other, bracing ourselves for the other to make the first move.

I grew impatient and grinned to myself as I jerked my arm forward before pulling it back, careful not to spill the slush.

Brittany flinched and dodged the fake attack, her body bending far back behind her. She looked like Neo from the Matrix.

I had to admit, just seeing how flexible she was, certainly wasn't helping my being turned on…

After that, everything happened so fucking fast!

When she realised that nothing had flown past her, she snapped her body back up and twisted with the force she threw behind her cup, throwing her Slushee in my direction in one smooth move.

I dropped to my knees and launched my cup upwards, sending my red drink splattering up towards the front of her white V-neck.

There was another pause as everything seemed to slow back down. The only sounds in the room were the dorky kids' gasps and our heavy breathing.

And then my left eye started burning, like really fucking bad.

"Ooooww! Son of a _bitch_!" Immediately my hand reached up to clutch the wounded body part, feeling cold, wet slush dripping down from the left half of my hairline to my chin.

"Fuck _me_! Jesus Christ, who the fuck invented these!? What are they fucking made of? _Napalm_?!"

I looked up and squinted through my good eye to examine Brittany. She had red not only all down her shirt, but covering her face and staining her light hair.

I grinned in achievement, momentarily.

She desperately ripped off her hoody and used it to mop up her face, practically clawing her eyes out through the material.

I would have laughed if a drop of thick ice hadn't slid down into my cleavage.

"G-aarggh! What?! Noo!" I screeched. My arms flapped around uselessly as I half-blindly looked for something to wipe it off with.

My fingers curled around soft cotton and I looked up to see I had grabbed the end of Brittany's hoody. I didn't think twice as I shuffled closer to her and took advantage of her lack of vision, scooping out the ice from my breasts and wiping away the residue.

I felt Brittany stop moving and her stare burning into the top of my head and froze where I was.

I couldn't have subconsciously chosen a more awkward position, could I?

I was on my knees... in front of Brittany Pierce... my hands close enough to be touching her thighs... with my face practically in her crotch...

I gulped audibly and slowly raised my head to meet her gaze, my own eyes comically wide.

I had expected her to be glaring down at me, fist raised and ready to force me away from her...

I definitely did not expect her brows to be slightly raised, her eyes gently narrowed or her to be biting her lip as she looked down at me hungrily.

I felt my stomach jump and my heart hammer as my breathing quickened. The arousal from before returned tenfold as our eye contact grew more intense.

My breath hitched as a sudden thought crept through the lust-filled fog in my mind and I inwardly smirked to myself.

Keeping my eyes on Brittany, I slowly let go of the hoody and brushed my finger tips over her denim covered legs, watching her reaction. When she didn't make a move to stop me, I firmly gripped the backs of her thighs and brought her hips forward an inch.

Her chest heaved as her breathing accelerated, her lips finally parting after her teeth had let the lower one go.

I inched my face closer until I was barely another inch away from her zipper.

Brittany still didn't make any sign for me to stop, staring down at me, dumbstruck.

I chuckled soundlessly and opened my mouth, closing the gap...

And I flattened my tongue against the denim-clad apex of her thighs, slowly licking upwards, never once breaking our staring contest.

When I reached the bottom of her zipper, I started trailing hard kisses upwards instead, my fingers gliding higher to the hem of her shirt.

I slowly lifted the white material up a bit and felt her taut stomach muscles contract as the tip of my nose skimmed the naked skin when my kisses reached her waistband.

She gasped loudly and her hands jumped to grasp my hair, but she still didn't push me off.

I grazed my teeth along the waist of her jeans from her left hip bone to her right, tugging downwards a little every now and then. My warm breath ghosted over her skin and I felt her shudder beneath my hold.

A quiet moan escaped her lips and I giggled.

Excellent.

I pulled away abruptly, grasped her wrists and pushed them away from my head. I rocked back onto my heels and stood up to my full height, grinning at Brittany victoriously.

She was still staring, albeit with far more shock marring her pretty face. Her cheeks were a deep shade of pink and I could practically see her chest pounding with every beat of her racing heart.

I brushed myself off, far too amused to bring myself to care about the blue stain in my shirt or the stickiness on my face and in my hair.

"Looks like I win this round, Beautiful." I winked.

And then I turned to walk out the room, blowing her a kiss and waggling my fingers in an innocent wave as she still stood frozen in disbelief at what had just happened.

As I walked out the door I heard the sound of twelve or so teenagers letting out loud gusts of air and asking,

"What the hell did I just witness?"

"Is it bad that I'm so turned on right now?"

* * *

_What did you think? Whose team are you on? ;D_


	7. Nox

**Ooohh this turned out longer than planned, even with the original ending cut out to be put into next chapter..**

**Sorry for the later update comrades, I've been super busy with assessments at college and obviously Christmas and I caught the Norovirus (fucking dire, that was), and it is now 05:54 on Boxing Day after no sleep (shouldn't have stayed up 'til 7 on Christmas).**

**But here you go, my lovelies :)**

**Loving the support this is getting by the way guys! Thanks so much :D**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Are you Team San or Team Britt? ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember? We built this city!"

I thrashed around my spatula and fork, hitting imaginary cymbals and generally acting like a complete tit.

"We built this city on rock an' roll!"

I switched to air guitar as I pranced around my shitty kitchen, absolutely belting out possibly _the_ fucking happiest song in existence.

"We built this city! Bam chuh bam! We built this city on roooock aan' roooll!"

I danced back over to the pan and flipped the perfectly golden brown pancake, shaking my ass as I danced on the spot before flipping it a full back flip straight from the pan to the pile I already had stacked up on a plate next to the stove.

Twirling around, I grabbed the pack of bacon from the counter to my left and dropped several piece in to be fried.

The grin never left my face as the meat hissed and sizzled and I hopped over to my mattress to pick up my phone and tapped in Quinns' number.

"Someone's always playing… corporation games…" I sang as the phone rang a few times.

"Good evening?" She always was so polite.

I grinned. "Q! Getcho ass over here! We're having brenner!"

"Santana, it's eight o'clock, I've already had my dinner."

"I don't care, I've made too many pancakes to eat by myself. You have to help me, or I'll die from obesity." I deadpanned.

"I doubt that, Santana," She sighed. "Just save me some for tomorrow, maybe?"

"Oh, but Quinn… I have bacon… lots and lo-"

"I'm on my way." The phone went dead and I smirked in triumph.

Throwing my phone back onto my mattress, I skipped back over to the stove and checked on the meat, turning it over as I shook my hips to the beat.

I was in an insanely good mood after making the score between Brittany and I even, hence the hilariously gay prancing around my kitchen and the breakfast for dinner. Personally, I would say my licking her crotch earned more points than her jumping me in the bathroom because this little competition demanded an audience and the only person to find me taped to the floor of a toilet cubicle was my best friend, whereas an entire room of students had seen her getting all hot and bothered and covered in cherry red slush.

Oh Hell yeah, ten points to Lopez! Cue Judd Nelson fist pump!

About two minutes later, my front door was thrown open and without saying anything, Quinn power walked straight to the plate full of cooked food and forcefully shoved a slice of bacon into her mouth. The desperate look on her face dissolved into one of pure pleasure as soon as the food touched her tongue and she moaned through her mouthful.

"Hmmppfff… 'Iss is sooo goo'.."

I smiled as I walked over and shut the door after her. "Yeah, sure, help yourself. It's not like I was waiting for you so we could actually eat together or anything."

She paused and her eyes widened. "Oh… sorry."

I looked at her pout and puppy dog eyes and couldn't restrain my laugh.

"It's okay, honey. Just hold your horses and I'll divide up the food, okay?" I giggled.

She gulped down her bacon and sighed.

"You realise you've made enough food to feed our _entire_ family?"

"Yeah well, I haven't eaten today," I shrugged.

"San," She said sternly. "You really should eat more regularly."

"Sue me. Anyway, you must have broken a few laws to get here that fast, even if you have already eaten."

"You have bacon. Sue me." She stuck her tongue out, childishly.

After brenner, Quinn went straight to the sink to do my dishes, as usual. She was that kind of girl, the one that always tidies up after them, always says please and thank you and patiently waits for you to finish speaking before they reply, et cetera.

Saved me from doing it anyway. I'd been putting that off for days.

But I did always end up drying. Just 'cause.

"So how's this thing with Brittany going?" She asked offhandedly, passing me a plate with her wet, soapy hands.

"Good, actually. I'd go as far as to say I'm winning." I smirked.

"Santana, I wish you'd just leave it and try to be friends with her. You might even find you have things in common." She reprimanded.

"Tough shit. She threatened me and my self-respect, so I stood my ground, yeah?" Oh lord, I was switching to Story Mode. "I squared right up to her, right? I looked her right in the eye and I said, get this, I said to her 'Babe, you wanna _be_ the badass? You gotta take _out_ the badass.' and I suavely pointed my thumbs back at myself like this-" I lifted my arms and jerked my thumbs towards my chest. "And I gave her my signature smirk, yeah? She _actually cowered_ away from me! And now-" I spread my arms in a large, grand gesture around me, "I'm winning!"

Quinn just stood there and looked at me for a good few seconds, her face emotionless.

"None of that actually happened, did it?"

My shoulders dropped and I hung my head. "No," I sighed.

After I'd dried and put away the last piece of cutlery, I threw the towel on the counter and grinned as a thought hit me.

"Let's go to Nox tonight."

"What? No, Santana, it's a school night. I have a Psychology test tomorrow."

"Pleeeeease? Just this once, Quinny?" I literally clasped my hands together over my chest and begged.

Jokingly begged, of course.

I didn't beg.

Girls begged me…

You get me?

"Santana, I don't even have a fake ID. I wouldn't be able to get in." She said firmly.

"Fuck!" I scowled. Of course she didn't, she was too pussy to get one.

"Fine, I'll go. Alone… all by my lonesome… without my best friend who should totally go with me because she loves me… All alone…" I held the back of my hand to my forehead and sighed dramatically. "Alo-"

"Alright! I get it! Alone! Jeez, woman, it's not going to make me get an ID _tonight_. You're just going to have to survive without me."

I pouted, "Fine. I haven't gotten laid in ages anyway."

"You had sex on Sunday." Quinn said flatly.

"Yeah?"

"It's Wednesday."

"And?"

"Never mind," She sighed. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see y-… actually, I probably won't see you tomorrow." She laughed as she picked her jacket up from my sleeping quarters, the obviously designated coats department.

"Probably not," I shrugged. "But you never know, after all those pancakes, I might not even get tipsy."

"Hah! You'll be lucky! You drink like a pirate!"

I chuckled as I walked her to the door. "Yep, and you drink like a ninja!"

"I think they would have been too disciplined to really drink…"

"Precisely my point!" I cheered.

She laughed and shook her head as she stepped outside.

"See you later, honey."

"Catch you later, smelly." I chirped, waving brightly before shutting the door.

Only to reopen it a second later.

"Cooo-eee! Sailor boy!"

Quinn stopped about half way towards her car and turned back to me. "What?"

"You forgot something!"

"What?" She repeated, growing tired of my games.

_SLAP!_

"Ya fo'got yo' meat, baby gurl!" I grinned as the piece of bacon I'd lobbed at her face flopped to the concrete at her feet with a somewhat pathetic _plop_.

Strangely, it was heart-wrenchingly depressing to watch.

I saw her lip twitch with annoyance as she struggled to hold back her scolding words until she eventually settled for just going straight to her car in silence.

I giggled as I watched her start her engine and pull away from the curb, even the car sounded like it had lost all patience for me.

"Holla, holla!" I shouted, waving my thumb and pinky finger in the air like those surfers do before heading back inside.

_Now, let's get ready…_

* * *

Wherever I go, I will always be used to the turning of heads, male and female alike, as I walk by. It's something I've almost come to expect, it's happened that often.

But I never said I don't enjoy it.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I found myself walking across the crowded floor of Nox, the highest standard club between here and Dayton. As usual, the mass of bodies parted for me once they saw me come towards them, but the looks weren't of fear, they were of awe.

Let me tell you about Nox.

If you walk in the door and continue in a straight line, you will reach the long, shiny black bar lit by an entire wall of little LED lights that shined through the different coloured clear bottles, spelling out the words "Nox" and whichever night it was; Mohawk, Tell No One, Tribe, et cetera.

On your right will be a DJ booth, backed by gorgeous and insanely skilled DJs.

On your left will be a large area with an elevated platform that holds big, dark purple, dimpled leather sofas. These are the tables that cost $$$s to reserve. The ones that come with a fancy bottle of champagne complete with ice bucket and streamer-sparkler-type-deal.

The female bartenders are all petite and painfully beautiful, the kind of painfully beautiful that every normal girl dreams of being. They wear matching white tank tops, black skinny jeans, black braces, smart little pumps and winning smiles.

The men behind the bar are all tall, handsome and stylishly groomed. They all look rugged and sexy but in a James Bond kinda way. Their matching white button-down shirts are immaculately tucked into their neatly pressed black dress pants, also kept up with black braces. Some wore black ties, some wore black bowties, one even wore a bowler hat.

Each and every one of them manage to stay this perfect whilst chatting happily with the patrons and simultaneously mixing the perfect cocktail, their winning smiles never faltering.

Downstairs are the kind of bathrooms you'd want in your own house. With mirrors with movie-star-spotlights lining the rims, areas just across from the cubicles with plush red carpets you'd die to dig your toes into and those kind of sofas you see in black and white movies.

And upstairs?

Upstairs is the most elegant dance floor you'll ever see.

The entire room feels huge compared to the ground floor, even with bodies jammed up against each other everywhere. Around the walls are even more of the $$$s sofas and tables and there is another fancy bar with more beautiful bartenders. In the middle of the dance floor there is a circle.

But it isn't the circle on the floor that I love.

It's the lighting above it.

In the ceiling there is a large, round cut-out and instead there are hundreds of amazing lights that come down like icicles that seem to rain colour. Everyone in the room are like moths to a flame underneath, they are so beautiful.

Ever go to a club in town and wonder where all the hot people are hiding?

Yeah, sorry to tell you, but they're all here and they're all wearing their most elegant or most handsome clothes they own.

But I haven't told you the best part yet.

Ooooh, no!

There's only a freakin' _saxophone dude!_

Yes, that's right, kids. There's a dude that dances about, playing the saxophone all night.

That guy, he completes my life a little bit. Excuse me whilst I wipe away my happy tears of reminiscence.

Wondering why this kinda girl goes to that kinda place?

Everyone likes to feel better about themselves, no?

Everyone likes to feel like they're worth more than being crammed between sweaty, tracksuit clad bodies with their feet stuck to the alcohol covered floor, agree?

Do you sometimes, just sometimes, like to get away from it all and just feel like you're a different person?

Then you have your answer.

I felt someone tickle my palm with their finger tips and grinned goofily when I heard the voice I knew was to come.

"Hey, Santana, it's been a while." Tasha, a bartender I was particularly fond of, breathed next to my ear.

I didn't turn to face her, but I let her take my hand and start leading me towards the bar.

"And who's to blame for that? You always happen to be in your office when I'm here nowadays." I feigned hurt.

"Nobody said you couldn't join me in there."

She winked at me seductively as she stepped behind the barrier and immediately set to work making my usual drink.

Shamelessly, I found myself leaning over the black marble and tilting my head to get a better look at her oh, so perfect ass.

"Don't tell me you're forgetting about me now, are you?" Another angelic voice chastised.

I turned my head to face in front of me, only to find two of the most amazing boobs I'd ever seen in my life, inches from my nose.

"I could never forget about you, Lyssa." I replied smoothly, standing back up to full height.

"Glad to hear it," She purred. "I would hate it if Tasha were to get all of your attention. That just wouldn't be fair now, would it, San?"

"Mmmnuh-uh. Nope. Not fair at all…"

I was staring at her boobs again.

Her delicate giggle floated above the music to my ears and I felt my lips lift up at one side as I continued to openly stare.

Until a hand reached in front of my eyes and snapped its fingers.

"San, your Disaronno & Coke. Don't forget the napkin, you might want to wipe the drool off your chin."

Ugh, I _loved _it when Tasha was jealous.

"Sorry, babe, I'm insatiable." I purred as I took a sip from the cold glass.

Ever had the fucking God that is Disaronno & Coke? No? Think Dr Pepper but it can get you blissfully drunk.

I smirked as I turned to lean back against the bar, overlooking the rest of the ground floor.

I could still feel the two bartenders gazing at me and I swore I heard one give a mournful sigh.

"Better get back to work, ladies. Those customers aren't going to serve themselves." I suggested casually, taking another sip and eying a group of hot young women sitting on the sofas in the far corner.

"Oh, shit!"

"Yep! See you soon!"

And they scarpered off, just like that, pushing each other out of the way as one went one way and the other went the opposite.

I couldn't help but grin.

Downing my drink, I left it on the bar and made my way to the staircase in the opposite corner to the hot young women. I didn't need to look out for people there either, they continued to make way for me. I felt their eyes glued to me; my tight, short and strapless black dress; my exposed tan legs; my tall black heels; my long, wavy black hair and my smoky, black and silver eyes.

My _amazing _ass.

See, I still had a reputation here, but it wasn't that bitchy badass that could punch your lights out if you so much as breathed near her.

I quite liked this one though.

The Lady Charmer.

Simple and to the point. Does it leave anyone confused? Unlikely.

After Tasha and Lyssa, I'll leave you to ponder just how many it took to gain that nickname.

I made sure to down a good few shots at the bar upstairs before thinking about the dance floor.

I was a little tipsy.

But I was on top of my game.

After two seconds of being underneath the lights, I already had a girl in front of me, grinding her ass into my crotch as I bit my lip and grabbed her hips.

We danced for the rest of the song before I got bored of her and went for another D&C.

The lights changed as the next song started, a darker and more mysterious vibe overtook the club.

.

_I'm gonna fight 'em off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Takin' their time right behind my back_

_._

Under the slow flashing of the now white and purple lights, I found the eyes of the last person I expected to see.

Her.

Her eyes shimmered silver on the opposite side of the floor as she glared at me. Her blonde hair looked paler and her pale skin sparkled (no, not like a gay vampire). Her royal blue dress flowed beautifully around her athletic figure, hanging from her left shoulder and falling just above her knees. She had a large black belt around her waist, accentuating her gentle curves.

She looked…

_Beautiful…_

Even with the somewhat angry, creepy glare going on.

I had to keep up appearances for her but I didn't want to deal with this here so I laughed and shook my head, tearing my gaze away and back to my drink.

When I'd finished that and decided to dance again, she was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed, to be honest. I was a little underwhelmed by the lack of retaliation after earlier in the day.

Until I felt a distinctly feminine, tall and lithe body press up against me from behind.

I almost smiled in relief that she was doing something.

Neither of us said anything, we just danced. As the song progressed…

… Well, so did we.

.

_Don't wanna hear about it_

_Every single one's got a story to tell_

_Every one knows about it_

_From the Queen of England to the hounds of Hell_

.

Our bodies swayed and popped and ground in perfect sync, as if we'd had this dance rehearsed a hundred times before.

Her hands which had started off on my hips, travelled the skin of my thighs to the thinly veiled juts of my abs. Her lips hovered, open-mouthed, a millimeter away from the skin of my shoulder, her breathing would oscillate from slow and sensuous to fast, heavy and tempting. Her hips ground into my ass gently then roughly, matching her breathing.

She was intoxicating.

One of my arms was wrapped around her neck, holding her close whilst the hand of the other enveloped one of hers and held her closer. My head had fallen back onto her shoulder and I could feel my hair brush over my skin as it fell away, revealing Brittany's hot breath to my neck and I had to clench my eyes shut and bite my lower lip to keep from moaning into her ear.

For some reason, I felt I couldn't give her that satisfaction.

When I was giving her the satisfaction of having her hands and almost her lips all over me.

Why? Because fuck logic, that's why.

.

_And if I catch it coming back my way_

_I'm gonna serve it to you_

_And that ain't what you want to hear_

_But that's what I'll do_

_._

Her lips finally skimmed my shoulder and there was no way I could stop the high pitch hum I emitted.

They paused when she heard that but this time she didn't tease.

She lightly ran her lips upwards, trailing towards the nape of my neck.

.

_And the feeling coming from my bones_

_Says find a home_

_._

As the beat shifted and the music became more intense, so did she.

She pressed down hard as she dragged her lips over my skin, occasionally nipping or licking.

My fingers tightened in her hair as I gasped in a breath and whimpered.

Her right hand slipped lower until it was no longer on my stomach.

She nudged my head to the side silently with her nose to gain better access as she trailed her kisses yet higher.

Her hand landed just inside my right thigh and slowly she pulled that leg slightly apart from the other one.

Her left hand came up and caressed my cheek that she couldn't reach and she slowly tilted my face towards her, nipping up my jaw line.

I was pretty sure my heart would be on the floor and not in my chest in a minute.

Her right hand started gliding back up, between my legs until she was so close to my core that I was positive she could feel the heat that was ashamedly all for her.

Her lips finally reached the corner of my mouth and paused there, placing feather light touches just there.

I shivered with anticipation and I knew she could feel it, she could feel my arousal, she could feel my need. She knew exactly what she was doing.

And I was completely under her spell.

Until I felt an annoyingly muscular, bulky figure dance up on me with their huge hands holding onto my waist.

Simultaneously, Brittany and I groaned. Her in exasperation…

… Me in shameful desperation.

I reached up and tried to push the man away but while I may be strong, he was wasted and built like a brick shit-house. I was useless.

"Hey dude! Back the fuck off!" Brittany growled.

I blinked at hearing her for the first time that night, surprised.

The dude didn't back off, in fact, he seemed to hold on tighter.

"Oi! Fuck off!" I tried kicking him harder in the shin but it didn't seem to do much good and from this angle I couldn't reach his balls.

"Fuck sake," I heard Brittany grunt.

"Would you just-"

_PUNCH!_

"_Fuck off!"_

Her fist collided with his face sharply, which made me wince like I don't know what.

The impact was so loud, I'm sure most people in a six foot radius heard the sound of the man's cheekbone caving over the end of the song.

Brittany looked terrifying. I'd never seen her look so pissed off. Even as she shook out her obviously painful fist, her face never changed.

The big fella kinda teetered about for a few seconds before ultimately falling flat on his face, out cold.

_K.O.! FATALITY!_

People started talking and their voices got louder. I watched as Simon and Gavin, two of the bouncers, came charging over to kick out any trouble makers.

And bolted.

I ran out of their line of sight and dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged my way through the crowd until I reached the stairs.

Pfft, yeah, I remember the five Ds of dodgeball! Did you?

This time, people didn't have time to make room for me and I had to shove a lot of them out of my way.

I just had to get out of there.

Sure, I was running from Si and Gav, because I didn't want them to think badly of me (they were kinda friends, I guess).

But mainly I was running from Brittany.

I managed to push my way outside into the cold night air and took a deep breath in. The sudden fresh air froze my lungs but I was just thankful to be out of there.

Fucking hell.

* * *

_The Glitch Mob: 'Seven Nation Army Remix' was the song guys :D If you haven't heard it before, I seeeeriously recommend that :D_

_Also, Nox is actually a real club, my sister's a bar supervisor there! So if any of you wanted a better idea of what it looks like, go on youtube and type in "Ricky Gibb". He's a Scottish video artist who films the promos for Nox :) If you watch the Tell No One Launch Party video, the bartender with tattoos that lights the sparkler and kisses the dude's cheek is my sister XD_

_Please review!_


	8. Cookie

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update, this chapter has been seriously irritating the hell out of me for almost two weeks now. I've been super busy with college and being ill too -_- Anyway! So this chapter is where things start to change a little between our girls :) It still doesn't feel quite right but I felt I really had to get it out to you guys as soon as! Let me know what you think :)**

**Also, please leave a review, comrades! If there's any particular kind of scene you would like to happen, let me know! I now have a Twitter account for this so you can follow me LeReno169 and tell me on there, leave a review on here or PM me :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sighed to myself as my head fell to the side and stared at the window above my bed. With a black towel pinned up over it as a makeshift curtain, the room was still super dark, save for the thin streams of light that escaped from the edges where the towel couldn't reach.

I hummed along quietly to my iPod, watching the dust motes float above me in the bright rays, occasionally stirring the air lazily with my fingers, my elbow propped up on my pillow beside me. My lips lifted into a small smile when just the slightest circular motion of my fingers sent the tiny motes swirling into a miniature tornado.

.

_You gotta get up and move_

_It's been five years now,_

_Time to get out_

_Out of this room_

_Take the frames down where they can't be found_

_If you can't do what you know you need to_

_You'll never get up and move_

.

Well, it was certainly a good alarm song, telling me to get up and move. Glancing at the clock, I sat up and rocked my body until I had enough momentum to get up onto my feet.

_7:36am_

I let out a somewhat distorted squealy groan as I stretched out my body, simultaneously reaching out and lifting the corner of the towel curtain. My neighbourhood was pretty ghetto but it sure got a good view of the sunrise. It was probably the only nice thing about Lima Heights Adjacent really, especially given its reputation.

I pinned back the towel and let as much sun light flood in as possible for a change and sauntered over to the kitchen counter to set about my morning routine. Thankfully I still had milk left after the previous night's pancake endeavour.

I took the little stool from the corner of the room and sat it in line with the window, grabbing my coffee, sitting down and leaning my back against the little fridge. I felt pretty amazing that morning, having expected to be hungover as hell. I took a calm sip of my coffee and hummed to myself as I relaxed.

The more I relaxed and watched the light play about, reflecting off bikes and cars as people may their way to work or school, the more my mind wandered. I found myself thinking how Brittany's hair looks just like sunshine and how bright she looks when she smiles, even when it's a sarcastic or cocky smile.

_Shit! Brittany!_

I suddenly remembered that she was at Nox last night, glaring at me one minute and dancing with me the next. She looked so damn gorgeous in that dress, it still amazed me when I thought about it. A shudder ran down my spine when the memory of the way she touched me sent almost a ghost of the sensation over my skin, faintly tingling over my thighs, stomach and neck.

And then I remembered the way she had knocked that guy clean out when he wouldn't get away from me.

Christ, that was insane! One punch and that hulk hit the deck! And sure, Brittany's pretty tall and from what I've seen, she's got a pretty toned body, but I never would have thought she was _that _strong. Needless to say, I was damn impressed. But why did she react that extremely over some dude trying to dance with me? It's not like he was harming me or anything.

Was she… _jealous_?

I honestly couldn't think of any other reason she would've knocked him out for. But why would she be jealous? I certainly wasn't her girlfriend and we were supposed to be enemies. I say 'enemies', but really, as annoying as she was, I didn't think I could possibly call her an enemy. Or a friend, but that was neither here nor there. If anything, we'd turned out to be each other's plaything, messing with each other for our own enjoyment, it seemed.

Which led me to think about our dancing.

She had been taunting me, silently but damn effectively. She knew exactly what she was doing to me and she knew she didn't need to say anything to make it worse for me. I had been completely under her spell and she hadn't even kissed me. She had only touched me and even then, it was nothing compared to our stint in the restroom.

I hated that I loved every second of it.

* * *

I looked up from my AP Spanish textbook, sighing as I read the assignment on the board.

"_PREPARE AN ESSAY ON WHAT YOUR PLANS ARE FOR WHEN YOU GRADUATE"_

I honestly had no idea what I wanted to do after I graduated. College maybe? I'd had my heart set on NYU since I was a kid, but funding would most likely be difficult. I wondered what Brittany planned to do. Did she want to go to college? What about a full-time job?

I shook my head to myself.

_Focus, just get this done, it shouldn't take too long.. Mr Shue won't threaten to make you join Glee club if you walk out as long as you finish all your work._

Picking up my pen, I made to start but I hesitated just above the paper. I sighed again, bit my lip and continued to write about a dream that may or may not happen.

"Quinn, I'm serious, I don't want you walking home alone at night. Just give me a call and I'll come pick you up. Okay?" I said sternly.

I was leaning against the locker next to hers with my arms and ankles crossed lazily as I watched her exchanging her books.

"Santana, it's just book club. It doesn't even finish that late, I'll be fine." She said assuredly.

"I don't care how early or late it finishes, the days are getting shorter now and I don't want you walking home in the dark. Just let me pick you up, please?" I held her gaze until she finally gave in and nodded. "Thank you."

"What's up with you today anyway?" She asked, quirking a brow. "You seem…"

"Seem..?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Can't put my finger on it."

I just shrugged. I kinda knew what she meant, I felt strange but I couldn't quite figure out why. I sighed as I continued to watch her rifle through her locker.

The sudden feel of warm air on the back of my neck made me tense up immediately and the hairs on my arms stood on end. Without thinking, my arm flung back with a fist, karate style and I punched whoever had snuck up on me.

"The hell was that for?" The person groaned.

I whirled around and there stood Brittany in all her gorgeous, blonde glory, wincing as she rubbed at her right shoulder.

"Sor-" I stopped short and frowned. I couldn't remember the last time I said sorry to anyone who wasn't Quinn or her parents.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts but again found myself frowning. Brittany was standing in front of me, grinning toothily and holding out a… cookie?

"Um, what are you doing, Brittany?" I tilted my head to my left as I looked from the snack in her hand to her face and back.

"I got you a cookie," She smiled.

Looking over her shoulder and around us warily, I replied slowly. "I can see that, but why?"

She just shrugged sweetly, still smiling away happily. "I thought you would like it. I mean, who doesn't love cookies?"

"I don't."

"Quinn, shu'up!"

"Sorry."

I raised a brow at Brittany and folded my arms across my chest. "But why would you want to bring me, of all people, a cookie?"

"Why not?" She looked genuinely perplexed.

"Uuh, because we're not friends? Because we've been pissing each other off since day one? Because we've shown no particular interest in even having civilised conversation?" I said, listing the reasons off on my fingers.

"So?"

I sighed and facepalmed, simultaneously shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head. This whole situation felt insanely bizarre.

"What did you even do to it? It looks… mangled…" My brows furrowed together as I examined the specimen in her palm.

"What? Oh! Yeah, no I ripped little pieces off to make it the shape of a duck."

"A what?"

"A duck."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She stated, screwing her face up in confusion.

"Why a duck?" I asked, now prodding it gingerly as I took a step closer.

"Ducks are awesome, duh." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, smiling away.

I'd never been more confused in my life! One minute, this leather-clad blonde was dumping dirt all over me, then she was taping me to the bathroom floor and the next she was punching a dude for dancing against me.

Now she was giving me a duck shaped cookie?

I had to admit, she was being freaking adorable.

I took a step back and folded my arms again. "I don't trust you."

"I wasn't asking you to trust me. I was just giving you a cookie." She said, waving the damn thing in my face slowly.

"Why are you being nice and giving and all that?" I seriously couldn't shake my suspicion that she was up to something. "Just last night you were… frustrating me."

I saw a glint in her eyes and I could tell she was trying so hard not to smirk. It was infuriating.

"Well, last night gave me a lot to think about," There it was, that smirk. "So just take the cookie and enjoy it."

My eyes widened as she reached out with her free hand and grabbed a hold of mine, pulling it towards her, unfurling my reluctant fist and placing the cookie in it before closing my fingers around it.

She paused a second, holding my hand and staring at me with that damn smile and I swore I could feel my skin tingling lightly underneath hers. I had to hold my breath to keep it from accelerating as my muscles tensed and my other fist clenched tightly at my side.

Finally, she let go after gently pushing my hand towards my chest. She took a small step back and waved happily. "See you round, San!"

And with that, she was striding off down the corridor away from me.

"What on Earth just happened?"

"Jesus, fuck!" I jumped. I'd totally forgotten about Quinn.

"Sorry. But seriously, I thought you said you two weren't friends," She said curiously.

"We... we're not."

* * *

_I totally just noticed that in the second A/N in Chapter 2: 'Happy?', I said the General Ghost song was Give Me To The Ocean! I'm ashamed of myself for making that mistake, I'm absolutely in love with this band! The song was Give Me To The WAVES!_

_And the General Ghost song in THIS chapter was Get Up And Move :)_

_Please leave a review! And let me know what scene you might like to happen!_


	9. Spit or Swallow?

**Hey guys :D So last chapter was really the shift in the relationship between our two badasses but I'm not quite happy with it... I'm not sure why, exactly.. But I quite like this one ;D I'm gonna try keep this A/N short because I have to be up for college in two hours..**

**Just a little something that got me thinking. A couple of people reviewed commenting on Santana being full of herself. Just wondered if you noticed her attitude changes depending on who she's with or where she is? Food for thought...**

**Anyway! Thanks to all those who have been reviewing, favouriting and following! You sexy, sexy people! Please, continue, comrades ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I spent my lunch time sprawled across the top row of the bleachers, absentmindedly blowing smoke rings as I rolled the butt of my cigarette between the thumb and forefinger of my right hand. The autumnal sun beat down on me from above, trying to get its final input on the day before large clumps of clouds threatened to hide it away.

_Nimbostratus…_

Mr Robinson would be proud that I remembered that one. Our History teacher liked to spend a lot of class time drifting off the topic of the World War and staring out the windows. He had a strange passion for clouds. Maybe passion was putting it lightly, _obsession _was a more fitting word. We all knew he disliked his teaching profession and that he applied for the Geography position every year, only to lose out to some new teacher. He was a bit like Professor Snape in that respect, but short, Irish, grey and balding. He was even a member of the Cloud Appreciation Society online, bless his little cotton socks.

It would be warm out, if not for the cold breeze blowing around me and through my hair, sending long tendrils across my face and tickling my nose. I dug my elbows into my sides, shifting my leather jacket somewhat shut and hugging it closer to my body.

In my left hand I held the cookie Brittany had given me. I twisted it around this way and that, inspecting it for any sign of foul play but besides the disfiguration, it seemed completely harmless. Frowning, I lifted it to my nose and inhaled deeply.

_Huh, I half expected her to spike it with weed or something…_

Taking a last draw of my cigarette, I flicked my fingers and watched it fly through the air to the grass below in the corner of my eye. Movement out on the field made me turn my head curiously, scanning for any onlookers but only finding football players and cheerleaders lounging around on the field. Some of the players were throwing a dirty football around, flailing haphazardly in their horrific attempts to snatch it out of the air when it hurtled towards them. A few cheerleaders were practicing a routine, doing handless cartwheels and back handsprings. Other than that, nothing much was going on.

I turned back to examining the cookie, breaking off it's beak and turning it over and over in my palm. Hesitantly, I brought the little chunk closer to my lips, taking one last glance at it before dropping it onto my tongue.

Only to spit it back out straight away.

"What the-? Jesus!" I snapped up from my position and planted both feet firmly on the floor, leaning forward and spitting out any remaining crumbs. I dropped the rest of the cookie and grabbed the hem of my tee, desperately wiping at my tongue to rid the taste from my mouth.

What the fuck did she do to that cookie?! Surely nobody could be _that _bad at baking? It tasted like pencil shavings mixed with a litre of overpowering vanilla essence. I choked a few times before desperately digging around in my bag for the bottle of Jack Daniels I kept there. I spun the lid off and took three gulps, panting through my nose as I felt the strong liquid flow down my throat. I lifted my arm and coughed into my sleeve as I screwed the top back on.

"Well, now I'm just outright offended!" I heard a voice laugh.

Still gasping for air, I turned to see Brittany standing at the bottom of the steps and grinning up at me. Her hands were propped up on her hips and the remaining streams of sunlight glinted off of the metal of her studded belt.

"What the hell did you do to that damn thing?" I snapped. I tried to sound angry, really, I did, but when I saw the way her cheeks bunched up to her eyes with that huge grin, I suddenly found it hard to do anything but continue gasping as I stared.

Her nose scrunched up as she winked and I felt my heart race.

_Breathe, Lopez, breathe!_

"I don't know what you're talking about," She shrugged, grinding the toe of her black converse into the ground. "And really, Santana? Littering on school grounds? Tut tut."

I gulped at her mocking tone, suddenly feeling my cheeks reddening as she lifted her foot and pointed to my cigarette, now smushed into the dirt.

I wanted to tell her to fuck off, that she wasn't the boss of me and that hell, she litters all the time.

But I couldn't find the words as she smirked at me, raising her palms in a "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" gesture.

"You okay there, Champ? You seem a little… flustered." She bit her lip and I could tell she was restraining a laugh.

My eyes zeroed in on her lip though.

And my mind went straight to the gutter, imagining giving her different reasons why she'd have to bite her lip to stop herself from making noises.

My palms felt a little clammy and my heart hammered when the corner of her mouth twitched upward, her lower lip still captive.

This time she did giggle as she snapped her fingers in my line of sight and brought my attention back to her mischievous eyes.

"I'll see you in class, Santana." She smirked, turning and waving as she walked away from the bottom of the bleachers towards the main building.

My lungs felt like they were about to collapse as I watched her leave and I suddenly opened my mouth and exhaled loudly, letting out a breath I hadn't even been aware I was holding.

I brought my hand to my forehead and panted, staring off into the distance as I tried to control my racing heart.

_She's going to be the fucking death of me._

* * *

Knowing that Brittany was going to be in my last class made it difficult to convince myself to go. I didn't know why, I mean, it's just Brittany.

I went anyway.

I sighed as I pushed the door to Mrs Irvine's room open, letting it swing back into the wall as usual.

"Miss Lopez, the lunch hour ended ten minutes ago. You're late."

"Don't start, Jean, it already took myself a lot of effort to bother coming." I grumbled.

"Watch your attitude!" She snapped, outraged.

"Really, you should be used to it by now."

She huffed indignantly and opted for simply pointing in the general direction of my seat instead of arguing.

I shifted the strap of my bag further onto my shoulder and trudged towards the back of the class, dulling the sound of her annoying voice to a murmur in the back of my mind.

My eyes immediately fell on Brittany who was watching my every move. She raised a brow when I shrugged my bag off and let it drop to the floor, kicking it under the table, but just before I could pull my chair out, she pushed hers back and stood up. I paused, my brow raising at her this time as I watched her move to stand behind my seat.

Her eyes never left mine as she pulled it out from behind our table and nodded at me to sit down. I took a cautious step forward, judging her demeanour whether it was safe or not. The gesture itself was harmless enough but there was still that air about her that I couldn't get used to. It made it difficult to trust her when she always exuded an air of cheek and mischief.

"Would you two _please _just-"

"Jean. Shut up." My eyes widened at Brittany's tone and I cocked my head curiously.

_Only I call her Jean…_

I heard our teacher scoff but say no more about it as she continued her lecture.

_Fuck it…_

I took a deep breath and sat down, lifting my bum a little when Brittany pushed my chair back in before slumping into hers next to me.

She kicked her feet up onto the desk and crossed her ankles, leaning back and interlocking her fingers behind her head.

She was the picture of absolute lazy relaxation…

Whilst I was sitting there rigidly, my eyes burning holes into the table and my fingers fidgeting beneath it. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as she looked at me curiously but I couldn't will myself to meet her gaze.

"Something wrong?" I could hear her amusement behind her false care.

I shook my head as I took a deep breath and glanced up at the blackboard at the front of the class.

The names _Eddie, Beatrice, Catherine, Marco _and _Rodolfo _were scrawled in large, neat letters across the black face in spider diagrams.

"Come on, San…" She whispered playfully, suddenly very close to my ear. "You can tell me anything,"

I bit back a sudden moan, surprising myself and brought my hand up to cover my mouth.

She chuckled gently, her light breaths hitting the shell of my ear.

"Is there… _anything… _you want to tell me, San?"

A shudder ran up my spine and I shook my head fervently. I cleared my throat in the hope that the sudden rock sitting in it would vanish but it did no good.

"Hmm… well, about the cookie…" Her voice trailed off as her fingers trailed over my thigh.

I jumped in my seat, barely containing a yelp, but her fingers closed tight over my leg. My heart was pounding again.

"I thought it was rather mean that you spit it out… I would have much rather you… _swallowed_."

My eyes widened and I had to pound my fist to my chest to try and quell my shocked choking fit.

I think there was still a crumb lodged in my throat.

"Are you alright back there?" Mrs Irvine lifted her chin pointedly as she frowned at us.

"Y-yes J-" I stuttered, trying hard to find my voice. "Y-yeah, fine!"

It still came out pathetically raspy.

Our teacher frowned for a few more seconds before clicking her tongue and turning back to the rest of the class.

"W-what do you want from me?" I managed to gasp out, finally glancing to my side.

She was watching me with that annoyingly cheeky glint in her eyes, back to leaning back in her seat. She shrugged casually before answering.

"Nothing, I just would have preferred you swallowed my cookie."

I dropped my head onto my arms on top of the table to try and stifle my pained coughing.

* * *

Somehow I'd managed to survive the rest of that class and make it back to my locker alive. Brittany had eventually stopped bothering me but continued to simply stare. I was constantly aware of her but I was adamant that I wouldn't let it show.

Still, I didn't get any work done.

I let out a loud sigh as I emptied my books into my locker, wondering what in the hell was happening to me. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times, checking my reflection before slamming the door shut and jumping in shock again.

"Fuck sake! Doesn't anybody give anyone a heads up anymore?" I snarled at the mohawked boy in front of me.

He smirked and folded his arms across his body, leaning casually against the locker next to mine as he looked at me.

"Well? What the fuck do you want?" I growled impatiently.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tonight. Maybe, I dunno, go for a drink, start a fight with some East Lima guys, burn stuff…"

"Who the fuck even _are _you?" I snapped.

He looked taken aback as he stood up straight and brought a hand to his chest.

"Noah Puckerman," He said in surprise.

I shrugged carelessly.

"I sit in front of you in Physics?"

"Nope, no bells,"

"We spoke the other day in class?"

"None at all,"

He looked offended for a minute, glaring at me angrily. "No need to be a bitch about it! I was just thinking that we could be the perfect badass couple, y'know! We could totally own this place together,"

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I rolled my eyes, unimpressed.

He seemed to have nothing to say to that and just stood there, his nostrils flaring as his face grew bright red.

"Okay, let me put a stop to that little brainfart right now. I'm a lesbian, you retard. I like girls. Tits, pussy, perfectly round, petite asses. Girls. Everybody knows that. Now run along before you burn up what little patience I have."

"Well maybe you just need the right man to straight-"

_SLAM_

"Get the fuck out of here, Fuckerman. I believe the lady said she's not interested," Brittany growled.

Her face was practically pressed against his as she pinned him to the locker, gripping the collar of his jacket. She looked almost as angry as she had at Nox. Actually, maybe angrier.

_Where does she even come from?_

She's like the freakin' Dark Knight, always poppin' up out of nowhere and threatening to beat the shit out of someone, if not just doing it anyway.

Puckerman looked like he wanted to say something else but Brittany cut him off.

"Now!" She growled, swinging his body and throwing him to the floor at her feet.

He scrambled to get up from the ground, lacking any elegance or agility whatsoever, and power walked away, glancing back one more time to see both Brittany and I flipping him off.

I was still watching him go when she turned to me with an unexpected bright smile on her face.

"So! I need a favour."

I quirked a brow and folded my arms. "What?"

"I need a ride, my bike's fucked." She shrugged, but I could tell she was merely feigning upset.

"And why should I help you?" I asked doubtfully.

"Because I gave you a cookie, you owe me."

"A shit cookie! Seriously, how did you even get it to taste _that _bad?"

She waved me off, "That's besides the point. I gave you something, now you owe me."

I glared at her hard but I knew there was no way I was getting out of this, not when it was _her_.

I threw my hands up in the air in defeat. "Ugh! Fine!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys :D What did you think? Leave a review please :D_

_Also, if you have Twitter, feel free to follow me LeReno169 :D_


	10. Because!

**Sorry guys, I started this a day after I updated last time but so many things got in the way!**

**I got accepted into NYU's summer programme (Fuck yeah!)**

**I got a new job (Finally! :D)**

**Ravens won ;D**

**Parties to celebrate ;D**

**And a certain girl who's always been there but now... Now I think it's official that I can't live without her :)**

**So anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews, the favourites and the alerts! Please keep that up!**

**One last thing...**

**... Team San or Team Britt? ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I winced when I glanced down and saw my knuckles had turned white thanks to my death grip on my steering wheel. Biting pain registered suddenly as I became aware of my nails digging sharply into the heel of my palm and I flinched, taking one hand off at a time to subtly shake it out. My palms were clammy and uncomfortable, no matter how hard or how many times I wiped them on my jeans. The hairs on the back of my neck had been raised since I got into the driver's seat, thanks to being acutely aware of the girl sitting adjacent to me, silently watching me with a slightly quirked lip and her back against her door.

"So uh, where exactly do you need a ride to?" I asked, somehow maintaining a steady voice.

"I'll just give you directions and you can drop me off." She answered coolly. I couldn't help but think I heard a little defensiveness though.

"Well, give me a general direction to head towards then." I waved my hand in a 'Duh' motion.

"Downtown."

I raised a brow.

"Okay…" I said slowly.

We fell back into an uncomfortable (at least on my part) silence and I started to fidget nervously. I drove with one hand on the wheel and the other in my lap, twisting and rolling the fraying threads in the rips in my jeans between my finger tips. Whenever I needed to change gear, I'd scratch lightly at the design that indicated each gear on the stick for a few moments before quickly retracting my hand and continuing with the threads.

I glanced at my iPod in the little divot under the stereo longingly. I'd plugged it in as soon as I'd got into the truck out of habit but realised I didn't actually know what music Brittany liked or even if she wanted to listen to any. So I'd just left it there, an irrational wave of guilt washing over me as I twisted the key in the ignition and determinedly not looked at it.

My eyes flicked up and I caught her staring at me with her brows furrowed a little. I gulped audibly, quickly looking to the road ahead and back to her.

"If you want to put music on, I won't stop you."

"No, no, it's okay. No worries." I kept my eyes on the road this time.

"Santana. Just play the damn iPod."

I sighed heavily and reached out to pick it up. I scrolled through all my playlists and artists, skim-reading them quickly, but gave up. I gave it a shake and left it up to the Shuffle Gods to decide what was going to play.

_Shake ya ass!_

_But watch yourself!_

_Shake ya ass!_

_Show me what you're workin' with!_

_Shake ya ass!_

_But watch yourself!_

_Shake ya ass!_

_I came in with my dick in my ha-_

"Oookay, maybe not that one!" I laughed awkwardly, snatching my iPod back and inwardly cursing the Gods of the Shuffle.

Brittany just sat there almost stoically, still watching me. I say almost stoically, I could see a faint smile teasing her lips again.

I gave it another shake.

And praised the Lords.

_Listen up_

_Turn it up and rock it out_

_Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout_

_This is real, as real as it gets_

_I came to get down and get some fuckin' respect_

_Takin' it back to a hardcore level_

_Better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

_Takin' it back to a hardcore level_

_Better be ready, put your pedal to the medal!_

I had this thing. It tied in with the whole 'deflecting people' deal. I always felt safer around people who weren't Quinn if I was listening to rock music, or anything heavier. And Papa Roach was totally one of my favourite bands.

My shoulders relaxed and my fingers loosened their grip on the wheel immediately.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and frowned. I shifted in my seat and dug into my pocket to fish it out, glancing briefly at the Caller ID.

"You got Lopez."

"Hey, San! I was just wanting to ask you something real quick! Wait… is that the sound of your engine running in the background I hear?"

"Yes, Quinn. That is the sound of my engine running in the background that you hear." I rolled my eyes.

"You know you're not supposed to speak on the phone whilst driving, Santana." Quinn reprimanded.

"Well I assumed this would be important. Just make it quick, what did you want to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if y-"

The line went dead and I frowned, pulling my phone away from my ear and glaring at it.

"Fucking hell, my phone died." I growled, throwing it into the divot with my iPod forcefully.

"So what're you going to do?"

I looked over at Brittany before saying "I'm going to have to swing past my place and get my car charger for it. That cool with you?"

She just nodded and finally looked to the road ahead, turning her body with her. I couldn't help but notice the way her lips spread into a proper smile as she looked out her window, obviously attempting to hide it.

* * *

Pulling up outside my apartment I snuck a glance at Brittany, judging her reaction. Her brows were a little furrowed and her lower lip jutted out a tiny bit.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly, brushing off her expression as I hopped out the car and jogged to my door.

I quickly unlocked the door and barged it open with my shoulder, not-so-elegantly falling through it and catching myself on the handle. I puffed out a breath and snatched the charger from the desktop next to the fridge, whirling around and power walking back out.

Jumping back into the driver's seat, I jammed the plug into the cigarette lighter bit and connected my phone. I sighed in relief when my screen lit up and the Sony Ericsson logo came up.

"Sweet. Okay, so where was it you needed to go?" I smiled slightly.

She looked over at me with a broad grin and chirped, "Yeah, downtown. I have to go to the store,"

"No worries," I said brightly, but shook my head slightly with a confused frown as I turned the key in the ignition.

About five minutes later and I was parked outside the grocery store in South Side, watching Brittany unbuckle her seat belt slowly, watching me watching her.

"So uh, thanks for the ride…" She said slowly, suddenly seeming a little shy.

My lips twitched and I found myself thinking how adorable she was. "Yeah, no worries…"

A bearable silence fell as we studied each other a moment longer until she spoke again.

"I, uh, should be… going…"

I coughed and looked at my watch. "Uh yeah, totally, I have to pick Quinn up anyway..."

"Oh, right, yeah! I'll uh, catch you later!"

"Yeah!"

And with that, she was hopping down from my truck and walking quickly away towards the store entrance.

I threw my head back against my headrest and exhaled loudly.

"What is happening to you, Lopez?"

* * *

Swinging my door shut behind me, I kicked off my boots, aiming perfectly, and groaned when one hit the wall and fell from the top of the small pile in the corner.

"Fuck sake…" I muttered, bending down to pick it back up and place it down carefully.

It had been a long day. After dropping Brittany off, I'd had to go pick up one of Quinn's books from her place (she had so fucking many to look through) and drop it off at the school for her book club. Then, I'd gone home to kill time whilst I waited for her to finish before I had to pick her up and take her home. After that I'd gone for a drive to clear my head. All of these thoughts about Brittany were throwing me off.

At least Mama Bear gave me another food package.

I threw my keys on the counter and practically dragged myself to my mattress, faceplanting it roughly and groaning louder when a broken spring poked me in the eye. I thanked God it was blunted by the material.

I flopped my arm up from my side and began to claw my way up to my pillows, grunting and mumbling loudly.

"Too fucking old for this shit…"

I sighed in relief when I finally made it, dropping my head down onto the thin, clumpy pillows beneath me and letting my eyes fall shut as I relaxed. I interlocked my fingers together under my head to create a little more padding and smiled a little as my heart rate slowed.

I lifted an eyelid however, when I heard music being played loudly from somewhere outside.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled to no one in particular.

I listened carefully, trying to make out what was happening but all I could hear was some cheesy guitar and drum beat. I guessed 90s.

_Who the fuck listens to music like that in Lima Heights Adjacent?_

I tried to ignore it and just go back to drifting off but it seemed the longer I ignored it, the louder it got.

"_Ay dios mio…"_

Fuck it. I was beyond pissed off now. I rolled over onto my front and pushed myself up to look out my window, unable to prevent the inevitable full-body stretch before pulling back the towel and opening it.

And biting my tongue to hold back my laughter…

… and my "What the fuck."

"'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby! And I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby! Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me! Ooooooh!"

There, standing at the end of my driveway, holding a boom box above her head like John Cusack himself, was Brittany S. Pierce, screaming Teenage Dirtbag at the top of her lungs and scaring away all wildlife in the vicinity.

"Ooohh yeeaahh! Diirtbaaag! No, she doesn't know what she's missin'!"

"Brittany!"

"Oooh yeeahh! Diir-!"

"Brittany!"

"No, she doesn't-!"

"Britt!"

"-what she's missin'!"

"BRITTANY!"

"Oh, hey, Santana!" Thankfully, she finally turned off the music.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Pissing off the neighbourhood and preventing sleep. What did you think it looked like you're doing?"

"I was serenading you, duh," She said, tilting her head.

"Oh, I see. Well, why?" I inquired, intrigued.

"Why do people normally serenade people?"

"To get laid?"

"Probably. I've never done it before."

"What? Gotten laid?" I smirked.

"What?! Ye-, wha-, duh! Of course I have!" She gasped indignantly.

"Calm down, I believe you!" I couldn't help but laugh there.

She put down the boom box and folded her arms across her chest. "So?"

"So, what?" I raised a brow.

"Aren't you going to like, let me in or whatever happens after serenading?"

"Excuse me?"

"To talk, Santana."

"Why should I let you in to talk? We're talking fine just now,"

"Because obviously, this talk is important to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I can't fucking stand it when other people hit on you and I don't know why I care! Because I baked you a fucking cookie, knowing full well that I can't bake to save my life and nobody has ever made me want to bake before! Because I fucking love this game we got going on because it means I get to look at you and be around you and touch you! Because-… Just because, okay?"

I was not expecting that.

So I just stood there and stared at her, huffing and pouting at the end of my drive, shaking like she just witnessed a murder.

"Um…"

"No, you know what? Fuck it. I was stupid to have come here. I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry. I'll see you at school."

And with that, she was trudging away down the road, boom box hoisted onto her shoulder and leather jacket gripped tightly in her hand at her side, swinging with the force of her speed.

It took me a moment to get my shit together and get my mind to work, eventually letting my brain's command to my lips to speak work.

"Brittany, wait!"

But she didn't.

I quickly grabbed a pair of slip on Vans and ran out the door, calling her name as I went.

I stopped at the path and looked down the road to see how far she had gone but couldn't see her anywhere.

_Either she's hiding from me or she took a side road…_

After hesitating to think of what to do, I went back inside and crashed onto my bed once more, sighing as I stared at the peeling ceiling.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Team San or Team Britt? ;D_

_Mystikal – Shake Ya Ass_

_Papa Roach - … To Be Loved_

_Wheatus – Teenage Dirtbag_


	11. Dyke

**I'm sorry for the wait guys :( I guess after I Do I just kinda lost my mojo for a little while. Is it bad that Quinntana didn't phase me in the least? I thought it was hot...**

**Thanks again for the alerts, favourites and reviews! Please keep it up! Also, if there's a Brittana moment (argument, challenge or whatever) let me know! Of course, they'll get together but until then, how about you give ideas on how they compete? And what would you think of a Brittany POV before they get together? So like, we all know more about Brittany than Santana does? Let me know :D**

**This is a flashback to when San had recently gone off the rails...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rough, plastic-like material scratched at the back of my hand as the cigarette burn in my hoody pocket shifted with my body as I walked. My fingers knotted together and unknotted over and over, buried deep in the kangaroo style pouch. I kept my head down, subconsciously watching as my dirty, ripped sneakers hit every crack in the worn down pavement, the steam of my breath interrupting at irregular intervals. With my hood pulled far over my head, my face was cast in shadow even the brightest of breaking streetlights couldn't light up. The cold bit at my knees through the holes in my favourite jeans but with my mind on other things, I barely noticed. The solid object in my left pocket gently jabbed my thigh repeatedly with each step, causing a mild discomfort._

_The sound of laughter and glass shattering across the road attracted my eyes, only minutely turning my head to see around my hood. Five boys were sitting atop the jungle gym in the middle of the run down play-park, laughing and drinking out of bottles that were horrendously disguised by plain paper bags. Looking closer, I recognised them to be Seniors from my school. Jerks._

_I gently sighed to myself and continued walking, realising I'd slowed down a fraction._

"_Hey, yo'!"_

_I stopped and smirked downwards. "What?" I called casually over my shoulder._

"_Show me your face, man." The voice called, an air of menace about it._

_Slowly, I turned on my heel and looked up at them, shrugging. "Problem?"_

_The smallest of the boys, a guy called Anton, laughed loudly and nudged his friend so hard he nearly fell off the climbing frame. "Dude! That's Santana 'Lesbo' Lopez!"_

_My eyes narrowed and I felt my hands curl into fists in my pocket. My lips turned up into a snarl._

"_Holy shit! It is!" The largest, Micah, shouted. The other three guys turned their heads and stared openly, their eyes a little glazed, blatantly drunk._

"_Yeah? And what?" I growled defensively._

"_Watch your tone, dyke." Micah returned, hopping down and stalking towards me. "You realise who you're talking to?"_

_My nostrils flared as I sneered up at him, inches away. I really hated that word. "Sure, I do. Some pussy who thinks he's cool as fuck drinking in a kids park._

_I stumbled back a bit when his hands came up and gave my chest a shove but otherwise I stood my ground._

"_Watch it, asshole. Wouldn't want to start something you can't finish." I warned lowly._

_Micah laughed darkly. "I could take you, easy."_

_His friends hollered and laughed behind him, encouraging him._

"_You really wanna take that bet?" I threatened lowly. "Wanna see how far it gets you?"_

_His lips turned up in a malicious smirk and he pushed me back another few steps, following closely. "Do _you _wanna see how far challenging me gets you? I ain't afraid of hitting a dyke."_

_My own lips twitched as I tried to contain my grimace. "I really hate that word…" I muttered._

_Micah chuckled and brought his hands up to grasp the front of my sweater. "What word? Oh, you mean 'dyke'?"_

_I sighed and shook my head. I reached into my left pocket slowly, discreetly. "Call me a dyke… One more time."_

"_Dy-"_

_Within the first syllable he uttered, I had the switchblade out of my pocket, knife flipped out and pressed to his throat._

_Micah cut himself short and whimpered, quickly dropping his hold on me and raising his palms in surrender.. His friends immediately shut up, apart from the single "Holy fuck, dude!"_

"_Shh, shh…" I said calmly. "I told you not to call me that."_

_He gulped harshly, his Adam's apple pushing against the steel._

"_You're fucking crazy!" He exclaimed._

_My knife pushed just a little harder against his neck. "Maybe… But maybe you're crazier for thinking you could take me down…" I contemplated._

"_I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I called you that!"_

"_Sorry you called me what exactly?"_

_He let out a whine as I tilted my head and exaggeratedly shifted my grip on the pearlescent black handle, nicking his skin just a little._

"_Sorry I called you a d-d-…!"_

"_Say it. Tell me what you shouldn't have said. I want you to learn." I whispered seductively, leaning closer into him so that our faces were inches apart._

"_Duuude… She cray…" Came from one of the drunken fools._

"_I'm so sorry, okay? I'm sorry I called you a dyke!" My blade dug in a little on the last word._

_After a moment of glaring him down, I pushed hard, causing him to trip on the edge of the sidewalk and fall on his ass in the pot-holed road. He gulped as he stared up at me with wide eyes and rubbed at his neck to soothe it._

"_Run along now, your friends are missing you." I snarled._

_I grinned as he scrambled to haul his ass up and practically sprint back to his friends, trying to hide behind one of them from my line of sight._

"_Kids these days…" I chuckled darkly to myself._

_The walk to the store was quiet and uninterrupted after that._

_There was duct tape covering one of the windows, attempting to hold together all the broken shards and a sign on the door with the words 'NO TWO CHILDREN IN THE SHOP AT ANY TIME'. The LED 'Open' sign flickered and fizzled, the 'p' missing altogether._

_*_**Bing**_*_

_I kept my head down as I entered the basic corner shop, glancing over to see the owner leaning back in his chair, feet up on the checkout and newspaper in his hands. I went straight to the back of the store to where the liquor was. Grabbing a bottle of Jack, I slipped it into my hoody pocket, glancing around in case anybody happened to see me._

_As I moved through the aisles, I slipped random things (twinkies, tootsie rolls etc...) into my pockets and waistband._

"_Hey!"_

_I stopped and turned slowly towards the tills._

"_What do you think you're doing?" The man had stood up and had his news paper rolled up in his hand like a bat._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. I'd been caught, there was no need to pretend._

"_Empty your pockets!"_

"_What're you gonna do, chief?" I quirked a brow._

"_If you don't empty your pockets, I'm gonna call 911!" He shouted, unnecessarily loud._

"_Oh, there's no need for that." I said, taking a step closer._

"_Stop right there!" His voice shook with uncertainty._

"_But, sir, I'm gonna empty my pockets. I need something to put the stuff on, don't I?"_

_He took a step back from the desk as I took a few steps closer._

_I reached into my pocket and paused before taking out the Jack Daniels and putting it on the wooden surface._

_The man, Charlie according to his name tag, let out a breath and slouched a little._

_I slowly reached into another pocket and quickly withdrew my switchblade again, clicking the release and pointing the weapon at him, only inches away as I stretched out my arm. "I told you there was no need for the cops. Is there?"_

_Charlie shook his head quickly and pushed the bottle towards me. "Just take it and go!"_

"_I'll have four twenty decks of American Legend Reds too." I jerked the knife in the direction of the cigarettes to the side of him and back._

_He whirled round and back with the smokes in record time, practically throwing them at me in his haste to have me out of the shop._

"_I'm gonna need a bag." I rolled my eyes._

_I smiled menacingly at him as he put everything into a paper bag for me, moving fast. When he was done, I calmly took the bag and strolled out of the shop with a wave over my shoulder._

_With a burst of courage, Charlie shouted back at me. "If I ever see you in here again, I'll-!"_

"_You'll what? Call the cops?" I popped my head round the edge of the doorframe and raised a brow._

_His shoulders dropped in defeat at my lack of care of his warning._

"_That's right." I hummed before turning and leaving._

***Thunk***

"_What on earth was that?"_

"_S'nothin'… Don' worry 'bout it…"_

"_Santana, are you drunk?"_

"_Mmmnope!"_

_A light flicked on, breaking the darkness. I blinked what felt a thousand times, trying to get used to the intrusion._

"_San, you just dropped an empty bottle of bourbon on the floor and pretty much slammed the door loud enough for the neighbours to hear. You're drunk."_

_I giggled loudly. "Okay, I lied, I'm verrrry drunk!"_

_I heard Quinn tutting to herself but couldn't find the effort to be annoyed._

"_Look, Quinnie! I got you a t-twiiiinkie!" I reached into my jeans but came back fruitless. Confused, I frowned, turning my hand around this way and that. "Huh… S'gone…"_

"_San, it's okay, you can get me another one tomorrow."_

"'_Kay…" I went to take a step towards her but my head started spinning real bad and I lost my balance. I managed to catch myself on the end of my bed though, just. "Mmaybe a lil' sick…"_

"_Oh, God, no!"_

_I heard urgent footsteps and within seconds, Quinn was beside me with an arm around me, leading me to her en-suite bathroom. She let me down gently so I was kneeling in front of the toilet and my hands came up to grasp the edge of the bowl. I could feel the contents of my stomach swirling violently as I waited for it to come up. Quinn soothingly ran her fingers through my hair, collecting it into a pony to keep it away from my face. With one hand she rubbed circles on my back and repeatedly told me I was going to be okay. I hadn't realised until she'd said that that tears were streaming uncontrollably down my face and I choked back a sob._

_I felt fucking horrible._

* * *

_Fucking Micah... I genuinely despise that word..._

_Anyway, let me know what you think! :D_


	12. Bad Move

**I hate working during the holidays -_-... Sorry for another late update comrades, work's been super busy and I've had so much college work to try and get done :( But hey, here's another chapter :) Need to stop writing at 3am too...**

**Thanks to all of you readers, reviewers, favouriters and alerters! (Terrible English, I know :/) You lovely, lovely people! Please keep it up and let me know what you think!**

**/**

**/**

**/**

I dreaded the thought of going to school the next day. On the drive over all I could think about was the night before and how Brittany had run off before I'd gotten to her. A part of me ranted in my head that I should have just let her in but then the other part told me I was perfectly reasonable.

_You barely know the girl, Santana, you had no reason to let her in…_

_But she did serenade you… Nobody has done something like that for you since…_

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I tapped my knuckles against my head roughly, wanting nothing more than for my thoughts to just stop for at least one minute.

_Why should you even be the slightest bit worried, it's not like you actually care…_

Searching for spaces in the parking lot, I saw no sign of that sleek black motorbike that had only meant trouble for me lately. Something in my stomach sunk uncomfortably at that and I shifted slightly, pressing a hand to my abdomen.

_What the fuck?_

_So you do care…_

"No, I don't! Piss off!" I must have looked insane, shouting at no one. Settling for my usual space, I turned off the engine and hopped down onto the asphalt, slamming the door behind me. "Sorry baby." I muttered over my shoulder, walking away.

Scanning the sea of students as they filed in through the main entrance, I still couldn't find the long blonde hair I was looking for. I sighed, dropped my shoulders and dragged myself to class dejectedly.

Lunch time rolled around in record time and still no sign of Brittany. I didn't understand why I was so perturbed by her absence, four days prior I hadn't even known she existed.

Four days.

Today was the first Friday of her first week at McKinley High and already it felt so normal having her here, like she'd been here all along. At the same time, it felt like it was merely Monday lunch time after our first class together.

I decided I just wanted to get the day over and done with and spend my weekend forgetting about everything that had blonde hair, beautiful curves and a sick motorbike.

I walked briskly towards the cafeteria, my cigarette tin clinking against the bottle of Jack in my bag as I went. As usual, the students around me were chatting excitedly about their own plans for the weekend until I passed them. Conversation stopped momentarily as their eyes fell on me warily. As soon as they were out of kicking range, their chatter continued to buzz excitedly.

I sighed inwardly but wore the smirk I always had etched onto my face flawlessly.

Standing in line, I groaned at the slow speed of which the lunch lady scooped tater tots onto my plate, staring directly at her but she refused to meet my gaze. In front of and behind me, students squashed together, desperate to get their feed but around me there was about a meter perimeter left vacant.

_Thank fuck._

My ears pricked up as a loud voice carried over the buzz of chatter.

"Did you see her? She simply picked that poor boy up and threw him over the table like he was nothing but a kitten!"

Turning my head slightly, I tried to identify the source.

"No reason! He only asked her if she could help with a maths question!"

"Yo, Pierce is fierce, yo!"

_Pierce?_

I found myself glaring at a familiar looking hobbit, surrounded by a familiar bunch of losers. And Quinn.

I tried to concentrate and pick out the rest of the conversation but it was faint from where I stood.

"So what happened next?" A blonde boy asked, staring dopily at the hobbit with intrigue.

"She just left! Just stood up, kicked her chair out and left!"

Brittany was at school?

Dropping my tray onto the counter, I swiftly made my way over to the group. It wasn't hard to get there when the teenagers standing around the tables in the way moved hastily out of my way. Stalking right up to the hobbit I jabbed my finger into her chest.

"Ow!"

"You! Wha-"

"Rachel Berry."

Huh? "What?"

"My name. It's Rachel Berry." She said proudly, rubbing at the spot where I jabbed her.

"Yeah? My name's Shut The Fuck Up."

She gulped harshly but said nothing.

"San…"

I looked over and saw Quinn gazing at me with that usual reprimanding look.

"Sup, Q." I nodded once before turning back to RuPaul. "You were just talking about Pierce. Where is she?"

"Uh, I-I don't know!"

"Bullshit. Where did you last see her then?"

"F-French class!"

"'Cause that fucking helps. When?" I growled.

"A-about t-ten minutes ago!" She squealed, hands up in surrender.

"Still no help. Didn't I ask you where she was before?"

"Y-yes yo-!"

"Don't care." And with that I was gone, striding out of the cafeteria and forgetting all about my food.

Now that I knew she was in fact at school, I decided to check the most obvious place, the bleachers.

Walking across the grass, I held my hand up to guard my eyes from the afternoon sun, attempting to focus on the white benches ahead. When I was about twenty feet away I could see a cloud of smoke billowing up and out from between the seats a few rows up. My lips quirked of their own accord as I rounded the corner and peered underneath.

There she was, sprawled across the old saggy couch hidden beneath. Her long legs seemed even longer with one propped up on the sofa, bent at the knee and the other hanging off the edge. She lay back with her head against the sunken armrest with one arm bent under her neck like a pillow and the other leaning against the back of the seat, cigarette loosely held in her long, slender fingers just over her pouting lips.

For a moment, my stomach seemed to sink once again, only to soar further up my body. I sucked in a breath through my teeth as I watched her. Her breasts rose and fell hard as she inhaled a deep draw of her cigarette. Her throat moved smoothly as she swallowed after exhaling. Her tongue gently licked her lips to soothe their dryness from the light wind. The strips of light coming through from above made her wavy hair glisten as it blew about subtly. Even from where I stood, I could see the way her lashes fluttered as her eyes moved behind their lids, as if she were dreaming. She was the picture of relaxation.

"That's a little creepy by the way."

I jumped, startled by the sound of her voice. "What is?"

Without opening her eyes or even moving, she sighed. "You watching me."

I blinked. "How'd you know I was here?"

"You were practically panting."

"I-I was?" I frowned.

"Yes. It was distracting me." Her head lolled towards me and she cracked an eye open, looking me up and down.

Well that particular blade of grass next to my shoe was just _lovely._

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Thinking about it… "I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Well then, you can go."

I looked back up at her, jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk to you," She stated. "So leave." She waved her hand in dismissal, flicking the cigarette butt away in the same move.

My chest constricted from the rejection as I hung my head once more, turning to do as she said.

_Are you fucking kidding me, Lopez? Some girl tells you to do something so you do it? Pathetic._

My feet planted in the ground and I froze on the spot. What was I doing?

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'm not leaving." I whirled around to face her, putting on my bitch glare.

"For fuck's sake, Santana, just go already."

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I want to know why the hell you showed up at my house last night, out of nowhere, screamed Teenage Dirtbag at me and left without a trace!"

She glared right back at me. If looks could kill…

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said darkly.

"Oh yeah? Funny that, I know _exactly _what I'm talking about. And I want to know why I'm talking about it." I growled just as threateningly.

In one second flat, she had sprung up from the beaten up couch and was in my face. "I. Have. No. Idea." She said slowly, exaggerating each word sarcastically.

Before I could respond, Brittany trudged past, shoulder barging me roughly on the way and forcing me to stumble to the side.

"Fucking bitch…"

* * *

"So that, class, was the Battle of Stirling Bridge!" Mr Robinson clapped his hands excitedly after turning off the TV at the front of the room.

"Dude… I still don't understand why we need to learn about Irish history…" Some kid near the front of the class drawled.

"Brett, that was Scottish history. Sometimes I wonder why you're even here, you never pay any attention." His accent never failed to amuse me, the unnecessary emphasis on certain vowels and his t's. Gotta love the Irish.

"I totally do, sir. For real."

_Oh just shut the fuck up, stoner…_

"Okay, tell me one thing you have learned in this class today," Mr Robinson challenged, folding his arms across his chest.

"Stratocumulus clouds are formed by weak, shallow convection currents." Brett stated proudly, folding his own arms rather slowly.

"That was last lesson. But nevertheless, I'm a little impressed…"

I tuned out of the conversation, opting instead for just staring around the room and hoping something would successfully distract me.

Three – fifteen rolled by what felt like an eternity later and everyone started filing out, ignoring Mr Robinson's calls about homework. I waited for them all to be gone before getting up from my own chair and slowly sauntering down to the front of the class.

"Oh, Santana," The little Irishman smiled widely. "Nice job on that essay."

"Cheers…" I shrugged awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with praise.

I wasted time at my locker, moving sluggishly as I waited for the corridors to empty.

As I shut the metal door I heard shouts echoing from around a corner somewhere, spiking my curiosity. I moved quietly toward the voice, interested to see what the commotion was.

"Would you just shut up? I don't give a fuck about your stupid club!"

Brittany?

Pressing my body against the corner, I peered around it to see Brittany and the losers from the cafeteria.

And Quinn.

The small brunette, Berry, was standing in front of Brittany and clearly trying to reason with her. God, she looked even smaller next to the blonde. The rest of her group was standing behind her, clearly unsure of whether they should say something or stay out of it.

"Really, we won the Regional championships last year in Cincinnati and this year, I just _know _we are headed to Nationals in New York City!" Yentl declared excitedly, completely undeterred by Brittany's protests.

"Jesus fucking Christ, do you ever shut the fuck up?" Brittany groaned, clenching her fists.

"I just think that since you're new, you should try to make an effort to make friends during your stay here at McKinley High School. Joining Glee Club is the perfect way to do so! We are one tight-nit group with members coming from various backgrounds and ethnicities! We accept one ano-"

"Rach, no!" A voice shouted, cutting off Midget's tirade.

Brittany's fist was raised, poised to strike. My face dropped as I saw what was about to happen.

Brittany's lips curled up in a sneer as she made to swing.

But she didn't her intended target. Her intended target was on the floor, having been pushed out of the way…

By my best friend.

I watched as Brittany's fist collided with Quinn's cheek and I watched as Quinn fell to the ground, clutching at her bound-to-bruise face.

There were gasps of shock. Brittany just looked between the two girls on the floor, angry that she missed Berry, confused that she hit Quinn.

And me?

I saw fucking red.

"Hey!" That didn't even sound like my own voice.

Everyone looked up at me as I stormed towards the group but I only had my eyes on the blonde who'd hit mine.

"Do you realise what you've just done?" I heard a voice say next to me.

"Santana, get out of here." Brittany growled.

"Hell fucking no." I seethed. "You just made a bad move."

"What's it to you?" She demanded, jutting her chin out defiantly.

My face was inches away from hers as I squared up to her. I had to lean my head back to look her in the eyes but I couldn't care less at this point.

"Oh, it's everything to do with me now." I didn't think I'd been this angry in so fucking long. "You just made it so."

Her head tilted slightly as she glared at me, never breaking eye contact.

My fingers twitched and curled into my palm tightly as my rage flowed through me.

"That girl you just hit? Yeah, that's Quinn. _My _Quinn."

Recognition sparked in her eyes at my words and I saw her gulp as my sneer grew.

But it was too late for her to react, I was already too far gone to stop.

My elbow pulled back and my fist swung forward.

And that was the moment I punched Brittany Pierce so hard, she fell unconscious at my feet.

* * *

_Oooh dear... _


End file.
